Don't dream of fairy tales
by Nepchun
Summary: Mittelalter. Haruka wird mit 9 Jahren von ihren Eltern getrennt und muss sich seitdem alleine durch das harte Leben auf der Straße kämpfen. Zur selben Zeit versucht die kleine Michiru, ihrer Bestimmung als zukünftige Königin zu entkommen und träumt von einem Leben, das dem ihrer Märchenbücher gleicht. Als sie sich zufällig begegnen, beginnt ein langes, wundervolles Märchen. (Oder?)
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr! :) Eigentlich hatte ich versucht, eine kurze Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben. Aber da mir das nicht so recht gelingen wollte, gibt es als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk schon mal einen Vorgeschmack zu meiner nächsten FF. ^^

* * *

**~Prolog~**

Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sich ungesehen auf einem vorbei fahrenden Heuwagen davon zu stehlen. Das Stroh kratze unangenehm auf ihrer Haut und hatte sich in ihrem zerzausten langen Haar verfangen. Aus ihrem Versteck heraus konnte sie einen letzten Blick auf die bulligen Männer erhaschen, die alles nach ihr absuchten. Sie schlugen mit langen Stöcken auf Büsche ein, traten dicke Äste beiseite und sprachen lautstarke Drohungen aus. Sie konnte erkennen, wie etwas weiter entfernt einige Menschen mit einem dicken Seil aneinander gebunden und achtlos herum geschubst wurden. Von ihren Eltern jedoch fehlte jede Spur.  
Sie war nun auf sich allein gestellt. Eine 9-jährige Bauerntochter auf der Flucht vor Sklavenhändlern, die sich für nichts anderes als Geld und ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden interessierten. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie verzweifelt darum gekämpft, nicht in die Hände dieser menschenverachtenden Barbaren zu fallen.  
Ihr zu Hause wurde vor beinahe einem Monat niedergebrannt, als Truppen des feindlichen Königreichs in ihrem Heimatdorf eingefallen waren. Nichts von ihrem Hab und Gut war mehr übrig geblieben. Das Feuer hatte alles vernichtet. Haruka sah noch immer die züngelnden Flammen vor sich, wie sie Haus und Hof verschlangen und unzählige Menschen und Tiere das Leben kosteten. Sie hörte die Schreie, die verzweifelten Rufe, weinende Kinder, Hufgetrappel, das laute Wiehern scheu gewordener Pferde und das gierige Knistern der Flammen, die von Haus zu Haus über sprangen und nach und nach alles mit weißer Asche bedeckten.  
Ihre Eltern waren mit ihr von dort geflohen. Und nach tagelanger Flucht war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich einer Bettlerbande anzuschließen, um zu überleben. Entgegen aller Erwartungen waren diese Menschen trotz – oder vielleicht gerade _wegen_ – ihrer Ausweglosigkeit und Armut erstaunlich freundlich und hilfsbereit. Sie hatten die kleine Familie bei sich aufgenommen, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen und ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Der Zusammenhalt war hier viel größer, als in der „gehobeneren" Gesellschaft – das hatte Haruka sofort bemerkt.  
Doch nun waren eben jene Leute Opfer derer geworden, die am meisten davon profitierten, Heimatlose in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und sie dem meist bietenden zu überlassen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
Verzweifelt haftete Haruka ihren Blick auf die sich immer weiter entfernende Menschenmasse. Noch immer konnte sie ihre Eltern nicht ausfindig machen. Die flehenden Worte ihrer Mutter hallten noch in ihren Ohren. „Lauf! Bring dich in Sicherheit und sieh nicht zurück!"  
Sie dachte an den verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Mutter, die sonst immer nur Liebe für sie gezeigt hatten. Und an ihren Vater, der sich tapfer zweien der Männer entgegen gestellt hatte, um sie und ihre Mutter zu schützen, bevor diese Haruka in die Richtung des Heuwagens davon gescheucht hatte. In ihrer Panik war das Mädchen einfach losgelaufen, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Sie hatte gedacht, ihre Mutter wäre direkt hinter ihr. Doch als sie mit viel Schwung auf den Wagen und in das darauf aufgeladene Stroh gesprungen war und sich umdrehte, waren ihre Eltern aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie ballte wütend die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr langes strohblondes Haar hing ihr zerzaust ins Gesicht und ihre grauen Augen blickten hasserfüllt und verzweifelt auf das Dorf zurück, das sie – versteckt in einem Heuhaufen – mit großer Geschwindigkeit hinter sich ließ.

* * *

In einem hohen Saal saß ein kleines Mädchen im Alter von etwa 8 Jahren vor dem feuerlosen Kamin auf einem Bärenfell und blätterte in einem Buch, dessen Einband bereits recht abgenutzt wirkte. Um sie herum befanden sich unzählige raumhohe Regale voller Bücher, die nur darauf warteten, gelesen zu werden. Der große Kronleuchter warf regenbogenfarbene Lichtspiele in den Raum und hin und wieder huschte ein bunter Punkt über das aquamarinblaue Haar des kleinen Mädchens. Sie trug ein langes hellblaues Kleid aus Seide mit vielen weißen Rüschen und einer großen weißen Schleife, die hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen gebunden war. Lange meeresgleiche Wellen fielen locker über ihre Schultern und ihre tiefblauen Augen huschten begeistert über die Seiten ihres Buches. Sie war so sehr darin vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie ein Mann mittleren Alters den Raum betrat und ihr über die Schulter blickte. Er trug feine, helle Kleidung, hatte dichtes schwarzes Haar, welches über die Jahre bereits einige graue Strähnen hervor gebracht hatte und einen kurzen Vollbart. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte streng, doch die kleinen Lachfältchen an seinen Augen ließen erkennen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war. „Lest Ihr wieder diese Märchenbücher, die Euch so viele Flausen in den Kopf setzen, Milady?"  
Michiru sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf und sah ihren Lehrer – Lynhardt war sein Name – mit großen Augen an. „Wieso Flausen? Ich mag diese Geschichten!"  
Lynhardt lachte auf – was für gewöhnlich viel mehr wie das Bellen eines alten Hundes klang, wie Michiru fand – und bot ihr seine große Hand an, um ihr vom Boden aufzuhelfen. Das Mädchen griff danach und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Ihr Buch drückte sie mit der anderen Hand fest gegen ihre Brust.  
Der Mann schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, dann stieß er einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Ihr solltet wirklich sinnvollere Bücher lesen. Bücher über die Geschichte dieses Königreichs zum Beispiel. Oder Bücher darüber, wie Ihr später einmal die wirtschaftliche Lage des Landes aufrecht erhalten könnt.", er deutete mit einer ausschweifende Handbewegung zu den großen Bücherregalen rings um sie herum.  
Die kleine Prinzessin zog einen Schmollmund und sah vor sich auf den Boden. „Aber diese Bücher sind langweilig! Dort geht es meistens nur um Krieg oder um Reichtum und Macht."  
Ihr Gegenüber sah zu ihr hinab und lächelte liebevoll. „Genau wie im echten Leben, Milady. Ihr müsst euch darauf vorbereiten, ob ihr nun wollt oder nicht."  
Michiru sah auf und aus ihren blauen Augen funkelte eine Mischung aus Trotz und Zweifel. „Das interessiert mich aber nicht! Reichtum allein kann ganz bestimmt niemanden glücklich machen! Außerdem wäre es viel interessanter, in die Welt hinaus zu ziehen und Abenteuer zu erleben."  
Der Lehrer zog – überrascht von der rebellischen Art des Mädchens – eine Augenbraue hoch. „Milady, es ist Eure Aufgabe, Euch darauf vorzubereiten, eines Tages dieses Land zu regieren. Wenn Ihr etwas älter seid, werdet Ihr es verstehen."  
Das Mädchen umklammerte ihr Buch nun mit beiden Händen, als fürchtete sie, man würde es ihr jeden Moment aus den Händen reißen und sah ihn trotzig an. Er legte lächelnd seine große Hand auf ihren Kopf und strich über ihr weiches Haar. „Es ist Zeit für Euren Geschichtsunterricht.", sagte er sanft. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie oft und gerne davon träumte, in einem ihrer Märchenbücher zu verschwinden und in einer friedvollen Welt ohne Kriege zu leben und ihren Märchenprinzen zu finden. Doch er wusste auch, dass die Zeit kommen würde, in der sie verstehen würde. Eine Zeit, in der ihre geliebten Märchen nichts mehr weiter als Märchen sein würden.  
Michiru nickte und folgte ihm gehorsam zum Unterrichtsraum.

* * *

A/N: Soo. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis hier her. :) Und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal dafür, dass es etwas länger dauern wird, bis es weiter geht. Die FF ist in Arbeit, aber ich möchte gerne erst ein paar Kapitel fertig haben, bevor ich hier weiter hochlade. :)

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten, ein paar ruhige und besinnliche Feiertag, viele Geschenke und schon mal einen guten und gesunden Start ins neue Jahr! :)


	2. Akt 1-1

Halli Hallo :)

Ich bin zwar noch nicht ganz fertig mit der kompletten FF, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, nach der langen Zeit trotzdem schon mal den ersten Part hochzuladen. ^_^  
Der nächste Part folgt dann zu gegebener Zeit.  
Ich bitte darum, von jeglicher Logik abzusehen und nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, wie gewisse Dinge funktionieren können... haha :D

Viel Spaß!

(Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Haruka und Michiru, alle anderen Personen sind frei erfunden. ^^)

* * *

**~Akt 1.1~**

Die vielen Menschen auf dem großen Marktplatz kamen Haruka gerade Recht. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum etwas essbares auftreiben können und so bot ihr das hektische Gedränge nun wenigstens die Möglichkeit, das ein oder andere ungesehen in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen. Jeder war nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt und beeilte sich, so schnell wie nur irgend möglich seine Einkäufe zu erledigen und das bestmögliche an Ware zu ergattern. Haruka konnte hören, wie einige der Händler versuchten, mit Preisen zu handeln. Von der anderen Seite verkündeten Marktschreier lautstark, um wie viel besser und günstiger ihre Ware doch sei. Irgendwo weinte ein Baby und Haruka konnte Hundegebell hören, das aus der Richtung des großen Bauernhofs in der Nähe kam.  
Mit ihrer spärlichen Beute – einer krummen, dünnen Möhre und einem halben Laib Brot – huschte sie in eine Seitengasse, schwang sich auf ein Holzfass und wischte sich ein paar ihrer nun kurzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie sich von einem umherreisenden Trödler ihr Haar bis über die Ohren abschneiden lassen. Er hatte ihr erklärt, er konnte es sicher für ein kleines Vermögen weiter verkaufen. An dem Funkeln in seinen Augen war dem Mädchen sofort klar geworden, dass er sich von den langen blonden Strähnen sehr viel mehr versprechen konnte, als die fünf Silberstücke, die er ihr dafür überlassen hatte. Ihr sollte es recht sein. Und für sie war es so weitaus praktischer. Als Junge getarnt hatte sie es seither um einiges leichter auf der Straße. Niemand interessierte sich großartig für einen heimatlosen Bengel, der nachts alleine umher irrte.  
Da er gern etwas Gesellschaft hatte, hatte der Trödler sie anschließend noch ein ganzes Stück weit bis in eine große Stadt inmitten des Königreichs Halimede mitgenommen, dessen Grenzen unzählige Tagesmärsche von ihrem Heimatdorf entfernt lagen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch nichts über dieses Königreich gewusst. Doch sie hatte kein Ziel vor Augen und solange sie nur irgendwo hin kam, wo sie überleben konnte, war es ihr recht.  
Der Trödler hatte ihr erklärt, dass der König dieses Landes ein herzensguter und aufrichtiger Mann war. So zumindest erzählte man es sich, wenn man des Nachts mit gutem Wein und Gesang beisammen saß.

Während sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Möhre herum kaute, fiel ihr Blick – wie so häufig in den letzten Tagen – auf das große Schloss, das etwas abseits des Marktplatzes lag. Es war das höchste Gebäude, das sie in ihrem Leben jemals gesehen hatte. Prunkvoll und zugleich respekteinflößend. Es war aus weißem Stein gebaut und an den Seiten wuchsen unzählige kleinere und größere Zinnen empor. Es hatte viele Fenster und in Stein gemeißelte Verzierungen schmückten die Fassade. An der Vorderseite des Gebäudes waren kleine Türmchen zu sehen, die sich weit über das azurblaue Dach hinaus streckten. Auf kleinen Emporen auf dem Dach – zumindest wirkten sie aus dieser Entfernung klein – waren Statuen aus weißem Marmor aufgestellt. Krieger, Engel und weitere Figuren wachten von oben über die Bewohner dieses Landes. Auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes stand ein beeindruckender Wachturm, ebenfalls aus weißem Stein. Von dort oben hatte man ganz sicher einen guten Blick auf das gesamte Land rund herum und noch viel weiter, dachte Haruka sich. Die hohen hellgrauen Mauern, die den riesigen Hof umgaben, versperrten einen Großteil der Sicht auf alles weitere, was sich dahinter befand.  
Haruka hatte sich in den letzten Tagen schon des Öfteren gefragt, ob man ihr dort wohl helfen würde. Doch sie hatte bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass der Adel in erster Linie um sein eigenes Wohl besorgt war und das Volk – insbesondere heimatlose, wie sie es nun war – an aller letzter Stelle stand. Auch wenn der freundliche Trödler ihr nur gutes über Köng Neso – dies war sein Name – berichtet hatte, so war sie doch skeptisch.  
Trotzdem siegte die Neugier über den Verstand. Sie wollte unbedingt einen Blick wagen. Nur einen ganz kurzen. Und so schluckte sie hastig die letzten Bissen hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu der hohen Mauer, die das Schloss umgab.  
Sie sah sich aufmerksam nach Wachposten um, während sie – soweit es ihr möglich war – in den Schatten verborgen darauf zulief. Erst, als sie direkt davor stand, wurde ihr bewusst, wie hoch diese Mauer tatsächlich war. Und wie riesig musste dann erst das Schloss sein, das nun vollkommen dahinter im Verborgenen lag?  
Mit ein paar verstohlenen Blicken sah sie sich erneut um und als sie niemanden sehen konnte, kletterte sie flink und geschickt an den Vertiefungen zwischen den rauen Steinblöcken hinauf und blickte mit offenem Mund auf das riesige Gelände hinter der dicken Steinmauer. Der breite Fluss, der die Stadt in zwei Hälften unterteilte, floss direkt durch den Königshof und mündete in einen großen See. Auf der anderen Seite des Sees setzte er seinen Weg fort. Dort war er viel breiter und Haruka konnte nicht sehen, wo er wieder endete, denn die Mauer auf der anderen Seite des Königshofes versperrte ihr die Sicht auf die Landschaft dahinter. Über den gesamten Hof erstreckte sich ein gepflegter Rasen, auf dem viele Blumen in allen nur erdenklichen Farben blühten. Breite Steinwege schlängelten sich in alle Richtungen durch den Garten. Riesige Marmor-Statuen von Königen, Königinnen und großen Kriegern der letzten Generationen waren in gleichmäßigen Abständen voneinander aufgestellt. Hier und da waren ein paar große Hecken zu sehen, die zu verschiedensten Formen getrimmt worden waren. In der Mitte des Hofs entdeckte sie einen riesengroßen Brunnen, der ganz bestimmt bis zum Mittelpunkt der Erde führen musste, da war sie sich sicher. Bestimmt würde das Wasser darin noch für die nächsten 100 Generationen der Königsfamilie ausreichen!  
Eine große Koppel und ein Pferdestall befanden sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hofs und Haruka konnte einige stattliche Pferde sehen, die friedlich grasten und hin und wieder mit dem Schweif ein paar lästige Fliegen verjagten.  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Allee mit Apfelbäumen. So viele Apfelbäume an ein und demselben Ort hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Große rote, saftige Äpfel schimmerten zwischen dem hellgrünen Blattwerk hindurch. Sie reflektierten geradezu die hellen Strahlen der Sonne, die sich ihren Weg durch die Baumkronen bahnten. Wie um ihr ein Zeichen zu geben, begann ihr Magen unnatürlich laut zu knurren. Haruka starrte noch einige lange Sekunden wie gebannt auf die Äpfel und kaute unentschlossen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Dann sah sie sich erneut verstohlen um und als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sie sehen würde, kletterte sie flink über die Mauer und auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter, ließ mit einem beherzten Sprung das letzte Stück hinter sich und versteckte sich hinter einem der nahe gelegenen Büsche. Nur wenige Augenblicke später huschte sie zu dem nächst gelegenen Apfelbaum und starrte mit großen leuchtenden Augen nach oben zu den roten saftigen Früchten, die geradezu darum bettelten, gegessen zu werden. „Sehen die lecker aus...", murmelte sie leise. Ihr Magen meldete sich augenblicklich erneut zu Wort, als würde er ihr befehlen, doch endlich zuzugreifen.  
„Na schön. Also los!", kurzerhand krempelte sie ihre Ärmel hoch und begann, sich an den dicken Ästen nach oben zu ziehen. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, da sie schon seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit häufig auf Bäume geklettert war. Ihre Mutter hatte immer versucht, es ihr auszureden. Ihr Vater hingegen hatte sie ermutigt, das zu tun, was ihr Spaß machte. Und wer wusste schon, wozu es einmal nützlich war, hatte er ihrer Mutter immer wieder scherzhaft erklärt. Wie Recht er doch gehabt hatte!  
Von Zeit zu Zeit hielt sie inne und prüfte ihre nähere Umgebung mit aufmerksamen Blicken. Sie wusste, dass es großen Ärger geben würde, würde man sie erwischen.  
Was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte, war das kleine Mädchen, das versteckt in einem Dickicht gar nicht weit von ihr entfernt saß und sie neugierig beobachtete.

Michiru hatte sich heimlich mit einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher davon gestohlen und sich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz inmitten des großen Hofs versteckt. Zwischen ein paar Büschen hatte sich eine Art Höhle gebildet. Hier konnte sie aufrecht sitzen, ohne sich in den Ästen zu verfangen, wenn sie erst einmal hinein gekrochen war und von außen konnte man so gut wie überhaupt nicht durch die dichten Blätter hindurch sehen. Sie kam oft hier her, um in Ruhe zu lesen oder sich selbst Geschichten auszudenken. In ihrer eigenen kleinen Fantasiewelt gab es keine Kriege. Es gab nur friedliche und freundliche Menschen, viele Tiere und ein großes blaues Meer mit Fischen in allen Farben und Formen. Sie war noch nie am Meer gewesen, doch sie kannte es aus Büchern. Und es hatte sie vom ersten Moment an fasziniert. Irgendwann, das wusste sie, würde sie es einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen. Und darin schwimmen. Und niemand würde sie davon abhalten.  
Das Mädchen sah erschrocken auf, als sie plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung an der Mauer wahrnahm. Sie konnte einen kleinen Kopf erkennen, der sich über den Rand nach oben schob, eine Weile reglos dort verharrte und schließlich zwei Arme, einen Oberkörper und letztendlich einen vollständigen kleinen Menschen hinter sich her zog. Das Sonnenlicht blendete sie und behinderte ihre Sicht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um etwas mehr erkennen zu können und hielt entsetzt die Luft an, als diese kleine Person tatsächlich über die Mauer hinweg in den Hof kletterte und das letzte Stück einfach hinunter sprang. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, es handelte sich um einen Räuber oder gar einen bösartigen Zwerg, wie sie häufig in den Märchen auftauchten. Doch als er näher kam, erkannte sie einen Jungen in etwa ihrem Alter, der für einige Sekunden hinter einem Busch verschwand und schon kurz darauf mit großen leuchtenden Augen direkt auf einen der Apfelbäume zusteuerte.  
Sein kurzes Haar war schmutzig und strähnig und seine Kleidung staubig und zerrissen. Auch seine Schuhe hatten Löcher und waren großteils mit verkrustetem Schlamm bedeckt.  
Mit offenem Mund und vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er mit geschickten Bewegungen begann, auf den hohen Baum zu klettern. Sie war erstaunt, wie schnell er die Baumkrone erreichte, dort einen Beutel aus seinem Hemd formte und eilig einige Äpfel hinein legte. Es war ganz offensichtlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas tat. Auch den Rückweg nach unten meisterte er nicht einmal eine Minute später ohne Probleme. Michiru sog mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen scharf die Luft ein, als er die letzten paar Äste ausließ und mit einem beherzten Satz hinunter sprang. Sofort griff er nach einem der eben gesammelten Äpfel und biss herzhaft hinein. Auf seinen Wangen breitete sich ein rosa Schimmer aus, als er genüsslich und mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck weiter aß. Michiru unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie ihm dabei zusah. Er schien wirklich hungrig zu sein. Sie fragte sich, woher er wohl kam.  
„Prinzessin!", die schrille Stimme ihres Kindermädchens hallte durch den Hof und schreckte ein paar Spatzen auf, die in den Bäumen geschlafen hatten. Michiru und der Junge zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen und sahen erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Eine Frau gehobenen Alters tippelte eilig über den Hof. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihr langes dunkelblaues Kleid und die weiße Schürze ein Stück weit über dem Boden, damit sie nicht dreckig wurden und sie nicht beim Laufen behinderten. Sie trug eine weiße Haube auf dem Kopf, unter der ein paar Strähnen ihres dichten dunkelgrauen Haares heraus gerutscht waren. Ihr Blick huschte hastig von links nach rechts und ihre hellbraunen Augen suchten panisch den Hof ab. „Prinzessin, wo steckt Ihr denn schon wieder?", sie klang sichtlich verzweifelt. Vermutlich war sie, wie schon so oft, bereits eine ganze Weile auf der Suche nach dem Mädchen. Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass die kleine Prinzessin sich heimlich davon gestohlen hatte und für mehrere Stunden nicht auffindbar war. Das Kindermädchen – Adela war ihr Name – hatte ihre Suche schon häufiger vorzeitig abgebrochen, bis das Mädchen von selbst entschieden hatte, endlich wieder aufzutauchen.  
Michiru blickte wieder zu dem Jungen, der sich nun beeilte, sich hinter dem dicken Baumstamm zu verstecken. Dabei rollten ein paar der Äpfel aus seinem immer noch zu einem Beutel geformten Hemd und fielen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Zu Michiru's Bedauern war er etwas zu langsam und Adela entwich ein entsetzter Aufschrei, als sie ihn erblickte. „Wer bist du?!", sie eilte mit kleinen, schnellen Schritten – so schnell ihr Kleid es eben zuließ – auf ihn zu. „Wachen! Ein Dieb! Ein DIEB!", ihre schrille Stimme hallte über den Hof.  
Der Junge versuchte mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zu entkommen, doch einer der Wachmänner hatte die Hilferufe gehört und war sofort alarmiert herbei geeilt. Er baute sich bedrohlich vor dem Jungen auf und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Was machst du hier?", während der kleine Eindringling ihn noch perplex anstarrte, packte der Wachmann ihn unsanft am Oberarm und zerrte ihn so heftig zu sich, dass ihm nun auch die restlichen Äpfel zu Boden fielen. „Was fällt dir ein, du Dieb?"  
„Ich... Ich hatte Hunger!", stammelte Haruka eingeschüchtert und sah zu dem großen bärtigen Mann auf. „Bitte... Es sind doch nur ein paar Äpfel..."  
„Zum Teufel mit den Äpfeln! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!", er zerrte erneut grob an ihrem Arm. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihr jeden Moment die Schulter auskugeln. Ihr entwich ein leiser Schmerzensschrei und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Jeder Versuch, sich loszureißen, blieb vergebens.  
„Dir werd ich schon noch zeigen, was mit Halunken wie dir passiert!", blaffte er sie an.  
Das Kindermädchen machte mit der rechten Hand ein Kreuzzeichen vor ihrer Brust und murmelte ein leises Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Der Schock über den unerwarteten Eindringling hatte ihr stark zugesetzt. Und die Prinzessin war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. „Er wird doch der Prinzessin nichts angetan haben?", sie sah den Wachmann besorgt an.  
„Ich hab niemandem etwas getan! Wirklich nicht!", verteidigte Haruka sich und sah die Frau flehend an. Sie bedachte das Kind und seine zerrissene Kleidung mit angewidertem Blick und rückte ihre Schürze zurecht. „Morcant, wir müssen das sofort dem König melden. Und sieh zu, dass du diesen schmutzigen Dieb los wirst!"  
Der Wachmann grummelte missmutig eine unverständliche Antwort in seinen dichten schwarzen Vollbart hinein.  
Eine plötzliche Bewegung und ein leises Rascheln in einem nahe gelegenen Busch zog Haruka's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Im ersten Moment erwartete sie mit angehaltenem Atem und einem festen Kloß im Hals, dass in nur wenigen Sekunden ein zähnefletschender Wachhund auf sie zu stürmen würde. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen erschien der Kopf eines kleinen Mädchens zwischen den Ästen und sie krabbelte schnell unter dem Dickicht hervor, stand auf und klopfte ihr langes, smaragdgrünes Kleid ab. Haruka blieb der Mund offen stehen, als das Mädchen mit großen Schritten und entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf den muskulösen Mann zu stapfte. Mit zu Fäusten geballten, kleinen Händen hielt sie ihr Kleid fest, sodass es nicht über den Boden schliff. Ihr glänzendes langes Haar war mit einer schmalen grünen Schleife zusammen gebunden und ein wenig zerzaust. Vereinzelte Ästchen und kleine Blätter hatten sich in den meeresgleichen Wellen verfangen, doch das schien sie für den Moment nicht weiter zu stören. Große dunkelblaue Augen funkelten den Wachmann herausfordernd an. „Lass ihn los, er hat nichts böses getan!"  
Haruka, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen dieses mutigen kleinen Mädchens, schluckte mühsam den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.  
„Mit Verlaub, Milady, er wollte Äpfel aus Eurem Garten stehlen! So etwas können wir nicht dulden!", antwortete der Wachmann unbeeindruckt. „Das muss Konsequenzen haben!"  
„Prinzessin, was tut Ihr hier draußen? Ihr müsst zum Unterricht! Alle Welt sucht schon nach Euch!", mischte das Kindermädchen sich ein und versuchte, ihr Handgelenk zu fassen. Doch das Mädchen wich ihr mit einer flinken Bewegung aus. Im selben Moment riss sich Haruka aus dem Griff des Mannes los, der sich nun endlich ein wenig gelockert hatte, packte die Hand des Mädchens und begann zu laufen. Sie grinste vergnügt, als das Mädchen sich ihr ohne zu zögern anschloss und neben ihr her lief. Unter Protestrufen folgten Morcant und Adela ihnen, doch die Kinder waren schneller und konnten im Schutz von ein paar Bäumen ungesehen ins nächste Dickicht huschen.  
„Schnell, mir nach!", befahl das Mädchen und krabbelte eilig unter ein paar Büschen hindurch. Haruka gehorchte und folgte ihr. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie eine kleine Höhle, die sich in einem Dickicht in der Nähe des Sees gebildet hatte. Die Äste über ihnen waren so dicht ineinander verwachsen, dass kaum Sonnenlicht hindurch fiel. So schnell würde ein Erwachsener hier nicht ohne weiteres hinein kommen, vermutete sie. Außer Puste ließen die Kinder sich auf den Boden fallen und schnappten nach Luft. „Danke.", brachte Haruka hervor und grinste das Mädchen breit an. „Das war echt knapp!"  
Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. Dann musterte sie Haruka neugierig. „Du musst ziemlich hungrig sein, wenn du für ein paar Äpfel so viel Risiko auf dich nimmst."  
Haruka sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich wollte wirklich nichts stehlen! Ich hab nur noch nie zuvor so große Äpfel gesehen! Und dann hat sich mein Magen zu Wort gemeldet und ich konnte einfach nicht anders..."  
Das Mädchen kicherte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand und sah sie dann amüsiert an. Haruka betrachtete sie mit großen Augen. „Bist du wirklich eine richtige echte Prinzessin?"  
Die Kleinere blinzelte ein paar Mal, verdutzt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Dann nickte sie und streckte ihr ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich heiße Michiru."  
Haruka ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Ich bin Haruka. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Prinzessin.", sie deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und musterte sie erneut. „Du bist echt hübsch. Genau wie man sich eine Prinzessin vorstellt."  
„Vielen Dank.", Michiru strahlte sie so freudig an, dass Haruka's Herz einen Satz machte und sie ohne nachzudenken weiter sprach: „Denkst du, wir können uns öfter treffen und miteinander spielen?"  
Die kleine Prinzessin legte den Kopf schief und sah sie ein wenig zweifelnd an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass man mir das erlauben wird...", dann hellte sich ihre Mine wieder auf. „Aber wenn wir nicht erwischt werden, ist das überhaupt kein Problem!"  
Haruka grinste breit und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das ist ja für's erste Mal schon ziemlich schief gegangen."  
Sie sahen sich an und kicherten amüsiert. Im selben Moment schoben sich die Äste über ihnen auseinander und Morcant's bärtiges Gesicht erschien direkt über Haruka. Ehe die Kinder sich versahen, hatte er den kleinen Eindringling am Kragen gepackt und aus dem Busch hinaus gezerrt. Michiru sprang sofort hinterher und versuchte, Haruka aus seinem Griff zu befreien, indem sie an Morcant's breitem Arm zerrte. Doch ihre Versuche blieben vergebens. Auch Adela war sofort zur Stelle und griff nach Michiru's Handgelenk, was das Mädchen mit lautstarkem Protest beantwortete.  
„Das reicht jetzt, Prinzessin! Ihr könnt euch nicht mit solchen Leuten abgeben!"  
„Das kann ich sehr wohl!", die kleine Prinzessin stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich kann selbst entscheiden, mit wem ich mich anfreunde und er _ist_ mein Freund! Geh mir aus dem Weg!"  
Bevor Michiru reagieren konnte, schnellte die Hand ihres Kindermädchens auf sie herab und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bekam sie zu spüren, wie sich eine Ohrfeige anfühlte. Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte sie die Frau an, die seit ihrer Geburt an ihrer Seite war und niemals zuvor die Hand gegen sie erhoben hatte. Diese sah sie ebenfalls überrascht an und hielt sich, erschrocken über ihre eigene Tat, ihre freie Hand vor den Mund, während sie das Mädchen weiterhin mit der anderen Hand festhielt. „Prinzessin, ich... Es... Es tut mir Leid.", stammelte sie. „Aber seid doch vernünftig! Ihr müsst doch verstehen, dass wir uns Sorgen um Euch machen, wenn Ihr Euch mit solchen Leuten abgebt und-"  
Der vorwurfsvolle Blick der kleinen Prinzessin ließ sie verstummen und ihr Griff um das Handgelenk des Mädchens lockerte sich.  
„Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass '_solche Leute'_ die selben Rechte haben, wie alle anderen auch!", antwortete Michiru bockig.  
Haruka und auch der Wachposten – überrascht von diesem vollkommen unangemessenen Verhalten der Prinzessin und der unerwarteten Ohrfeige – starrten die beiden perplex mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern an und vergaßen beinahe, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befanden.  
Haruka war die erste, die sich dessen wieder bewusst wurde und nutzte die Gunst der Sekunde für einen weiteren Versuch, sich loszureißen. Doch Morcant reagierte blitzschnell und war sofort wieder voll und ganz bei seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe.

Er packte Haruka grob am Oberarm und zerrte sie hinter sich her über den Hof davon, ohne auf die Proteste der Kinder und Haruka's anhaltende Befreiungsversuche einzugehen. Als er schließlich mit ihr den Stall erreichte, riss er die Tür auf und stieß sie so unsanft hinein, dass sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und mit dem Gesicht voraus im Stroh landete. „Du wirst dafür aufkommen! Und den Schaden wieder gutmachen!"  
„Schaden? Welcher Schaden?", empörte sich Haruka, sprang wieder auf die Beine und wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Hier wachsen doch mehr als genug Äpfel, um ganze Dörfer zu ernähren!"  
Morcant funkelte sie warnend an und baute sich in seiner vollen Größe – und er war im Vergleich zu Haruka _sehr_ groß – vor ihr auf. „Du vorlauter Bengel! Du wirst schon noch verstehen, was es heißt, für sein Essen zu schuften! Dort hinten steht eine Mistgabel! Du machst nun den Stall sauber! Sofort! Und wenn du damit fertig bist, überlege ich mir, wie wir weiter mit dir verfahren."  
Haruka sah ihn einige Sekunden lang trotzig an. Dann griff sie widerwillig nach der Mistgabel und begann, das Heu zu bearbeiten.  
Glücklicherweise wusste sie aus ihrem Elternhaus, wie man Pferde versorgte und als Morcant offenbar mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden war, verließ er den Stall und Haruka konnte hören, wie die Tür von außen mit einem Holzbalken verriegelt wurde. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sie sich resigniert auf einen der Heuballen fallen. Dann sah sie sich um und betrachtete das große weiße Pferd näher, das sie aufmerksam aus großen dunklen Augen beobachtete und nun leise schnaubte und mit den Hufen scharrte. Es war das einzige Tier in diesem Stall und Haruka bemerkte, wie gut gepflegt und elegant dieses Tier wirkte. Sicher gehörte es einem Botschafter des Königs oder gar dem König selbst. Erst viel später würde sie herausfinden, dass das Tier für die Prinzessin bestimmt war, sobald diese erst einmal alt genug war, es zu führen.  
Sie trat näher und streckte ihre kleine Hand aus, die das Pferd sofort neugierig beschnupperte und anschließend versuchte, an ihrem Ärmel zu knabbern. „Du scheinst auch ein wenig hungrig zu sein.", Haruka lächelte und tätschelte den muskulösen Hals des Tieres, was mit einem zufriedenen Schnauben beantwortet wurde.

Zur selben Zeit saß Michiru schweigend in ihrem Zimmer und zog einen Schmollmund, bis Adela endlich den Versuch aufgab, ihr gut zuzureden und schließlich demütig den Raum verließ. Im selben Moment, in dem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, sprang das Mädchen auf, kroch unter ihr Bett und zog ein Bündel Stoff hervor, das, wie sich beim Ausrollen herausstellte, aus mehreren an ihren Enden zusammen geknüpften Leintüchern bestand.  
Mit ein paar schnellen, geübten Handgriffen band sie das eine Ende an einem Fuß ihres großen Himmelbettes fest, zerrte ein paar mal prüfend daran und nickte zufrieden. Dann schnappte sie sich den Rest des weißen Bündels und warf es durch das offene Fenster hinaus, wo es sich Sekunden später unscheinbar an der weißen Mauer entlang nach unten bis etwa einen Meter über den Boden schlängelte. Nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick über den Hof und als niemand in der Nähe zu sehen war, schwang sie sich entschlossen über den Fenstersims, griff nach dem Laken-Strang und kletterte langsam an ihrem selbst gebastelten Seil hinab, wobei sie sich immerzu mit den Füßen an der Mauer abstützte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie auf diesem Wege ihr Zimmer verließ und so fürchtete sie sich auch nicht vor dem Weg nach unten. Anfangs hatte sie einige Bedenken gehabt, ob die Laken ihr Gewicht halten würden. Doch nachdem ihr erster Fluchtversuch geglückt war, hatte sie diese neue Möglichkeit, heimlich zu verschwinden, häufiger genutzt. Unten angekommen eilte sie über den weiten Hof zu den Apfelbäumen zurück, schnappte sich einen der großen roten Äpfel, die immer noch am Boden lagen und machte sich auf flinken kleinen Füßen auf den Weg zum Stall. Selbstverständlich nicht, ohne sich hin und wieder umzusehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht gesehen wurde.

Haruka sah auf, als sie hörte, wie jemand sich an der Stalltür zu schaffen machte und bereitete sich darauf vor, gleich wieder diesem Hünen von Wachposten gegenüber zu stehen. Ihre Finger umklammerten den Stiel der Heugabel – so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Möglicherweise konnte sie das Werkzeug als Waffe benutzen, um zu fliehen. Ihre Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, als die Tür entriegelt wurde.  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen öffnete sie sich nur langsam und nur einen Spalt breit. Dann fiel Haruka's Kinnlade nach unten, als das Mädchen von vorhin durch den Türspalt schlüpfte und die Tür eilig wieder hinter sich zu zog.  
Sie starrte die Prinzessin mit offenem Mund und großen Augen an, die nun lächelnd auf sie zukam und einen großen roten Apfel in ihren kleinen Händen hielt.  
„Hier, für dich. Du bist bestimmt immer noch sehr hungrig.", sie hielt Haruka den Apfel entgegen, die ihn nach kurzem Zögern dankend annahm und ein großes Stück heraus biss.  
„Vielen Dank!", nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund und grinste die Prinzessin glücklich an. „Ich war wirklich am Verhungern!"  
Michiru blinzelte ein paar Mal, überrascht darüber, wie schnell jemand einen ganzen Apfel verschwinden lassen konnte. Dann lachte sie leise, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und musterte Haruka aufmerksam, während diese nun die Überreste des Apfels dem großen weißen Pferd vor die Nüstern hielt. Ohne zu zögern schnappte das Tier ihr das höchst willkommene Futter aus der Hand und schnaubte zufrieden.  
„Woher kommst du?", fragte Michiru neugierig. Haruka wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie nun ernst an. „Von weit aus dem Westen. Ich bin schon ziemlich lange unterwegs."  
„Zu Fuß?", Michiru blinzelte überrascht. Haruka zuckte die Achseln. „Manchmal hat mich auch jemand ein Stück mitgenommen. Hin und wieder auch als blinder Passagier."  
Michiru machte große Augen. „Ist das nicht gefährlich? Und wo sind deine Eltern? Bist du ganz alleine?"  
Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komm schon klar. Und im Notfall kann ich mich sehr gut verteidigen...", sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Eltern sind. Ich wurde von ihnen getrennt, als unser Dorf überfallen wurde. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie noch leben."  
Michiru, der die Verbitterung in Haruka's Stimme nicht entgangen war, trat zu ihr und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Du musst nur fest daran glauben!"  
Haruka sah sie zweifelnd an, lächelte kurz darauf jedoch dankbar. Dann musterte sie die junge Prinzessin eingehend. „Das Kleid steht dir sehr gut.", sie zupfte ein paar Mal an den Rüschen, als ob sie die Qualität des Stoffes prüfen würde.  
„Findest du?", Michiru kicherte leise und drehte sich einmal stolz im Kreis. „Es ist eines meiner Lieblingskleider."  
Haruka nickte zustimmend und lächelte breit. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, wem sie da gegenüber stand und welch erbärmlichen Anblick sie bot. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht angemessener gekleidet bin, Prinzessin.", sie sah das Mädchen entschuldigend an und vergrub ihre Hände tief in ihren durchlöcherten Hosentaschen. Michiru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und betrachtete sie dann eine Weile lang schweigend.  
„Wie lange bist du schon da draußen unterwegs?", wollte sie schließlich wissen. Haruka überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Ungefähr drei Monate."  
Michiru machte große Augen. „Ganz allein?", fragte sie erneut und als ihr Gegenüber nickte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wie lebst du da draußen? Ich meine... Stiehlst du dein Essen? Wo schläfst du?", in ihrer Stimme lag ein Anflug von Aufregung und Neugier.  
Haruka sah sie reumütig an. „Ich nehme immer nur so viel wie ich brauche." Sie lehnte die Heugabel an die Stallwand, setzte sich auf einen der Heuballen und sah auf ihre zerrissenen Schuhe hinunter. „Und schlafen kann man überall, solange es ein Ort ist, an dem einen niemand entdeckt. Außerdem gibt es dort draußen viele nette Menschen, die ebenfalls ihr zu Hause verloren haben. Sie halten immer zusammen und helfen sich gegenseitig, wann immer sie können."  
Haruka begann zu erzählen, wie sie und ihre Eltern ihr zu Hause verloren hatten und anschließend von der Bettlerbande aufgenommen wurden. Und wie man ihr beigebracht hatte, auf der Straße zu überleben. Bis eines Tages die Lakaien des Grafen ihres Heimatlandes kamen und schließlich auch ihr neues zu Hause zerstörten. Michiru hörte ihr gebannt zu und unterbrach sie nicht ein einziges Mal. Haruka berichtete weiter und erzählte, wie sie entkommen war und ihre Eltern zurück lassen musste. Und sie erzählte von weiteren Abenteuern, die sie bisher erlebt hatte. Wie sie gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Heimatlosen die Marktschreier austrickste, um ihnen heimlich die ein oder andere Ware – meist Obst oder Gemüse – zu entwenden und wie sie trotz all ihrem Übel Spaß daran hatten, reichen Leuten auf dem Marktplatz hin und wieder kleine Streiche zu spielen. Michiru's große blaue Augen funkelten vor Bewunderung und ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie sich vor Haruka im Stroh nieder gelassen und es sich bequem gemacht. Diese Erzählungen waren entschieden spannender, als die Bücher, in denen sie immer wieder las.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch dort draußen leben.", sagte sie verträumt, als Haruka ihre Erzählung beendet hatte. „Das klingt alles so viel aufregender, als hier drin zu sitzen und immer nur das zu tun, was einem aufgetragen wird."  
Haruka sah sie überrascht an. „Aber hier ist es sicher! Und du hast immer ein warmes Bett und etwas zu essen und saubere Kleidung! Und Leute, die sich um dich kümmern!"  
Michiru seufzte leise und drehte nachdenklich einem Strohhalm zwischen ihren Fingern herum. „Es ist nicht immer so toll, wie es für Außenstehende aussieht. Ich darf nicht nach draußen. Außerhalb der Mauern, meine ich. Und ständig werden mir Vorschriften gemacht. Und dann geht es immerzu nur um dieses blöde Geld und Politik und Wirtschaft. Es ist unerträglich!"  
Nun war es Haruka, die sie mit großen Augen ansah. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wechselte Michiru das Thema und betrachtete Haruka nachdenklich mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Willst du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen?"  
Haruka blinzelte überrascht. „Wie denn? Ich kann doch nicht einfach hier raus spazieren. Der alte Wachmann würde ausrasten!"  
„Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen.", lächelte Michiru, trat zur Tür und schob sie ein Stück weit auf, um einen kurzen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. „Die Luft ist rein.", sie wandte sich wieder Haruka zu, die immer noch auf ihrem Strohballen saß und sie unschlüssig ansah.  
„Na los, worauf wartest du? Oder willst du weiterhin riechen wie ein Ochsenstall?"  
Michiru's letzte Bemerkung veranlasste Haruka dazu, aufzuspringen und ihr wortlos nach draußen zu folgen. Sicher war es für die Prinzessin unangenehm, sich so lange in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten. Immerhin war sie einen gepflegteren Umgang gewöhnt, anstatt sich mit schmutzigen Straßenkindern abzugeben.  
Michiru jedoch grinste in sich hinein, als ihr neuer Freund an ihre Seite trat und sie aus dem Schatten der Scheune heraus spähten und anschließend über den Hof in Richtung Schloss eilten. Für sie war all das eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihrem sonst recht tristen Alltag und sie liebte Abenteuer – auch wenn es nur ganz kleine waren.  
Sie nutzten jede Hecke, jede Statue und jede weitere Möglichkeit, um sich dahinter zu verstecken und sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden.  
Als sie endlich eine hölzerne Tür mit Eisenbeschlägen auf der Hinterseite des Schlosses erreichten, schob Michiru diese auf, hielt kurz inne und winkte Haruka dann hinter sich her.  
Wie sich herausstellte, führte diese schmale unscheinbare Hintertür direkt in die Küche, wo sich zu dieser Tageszeit niemand aufhielt.  
Neugierig sah Haruka sich um und schluckte hörbar, als sie die vielen, in einem hohen Schrank aufgereihten Gläser und Schalen mit allen nur erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten erblickte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich ein großer Steinofen, daneben waren Holzscheite übereinander gestapelt und in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein großer Tisch, auf dem das Essen zubereitet werden konnte. An der Wand lehnten Säcke voller Mehl und Reis und darüber – an einigen Haken – hingen diverse Koch-Utensilien, von Pfannen bis hin zu langen Eisenspießen.  
Michiru lächelte, als sie Haruka's gierigen Blick bemerkte, trat zu einem der Schränke und öffnete eine kleine Holztür. Kurz darauf zog sie ein Stück frisches Brot und eine kleine Kanne Milch hervor. „Das nehmen wir mit. Es fällt sicher nicht auf, wenn es verschwindet.", Michiru's Lächeln wurde breiter und Haruka lief bereits bei dem Gedanken an frische Milch das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Sie nickte begeistert und schon war Michiru auf dem Weg zur nächsten Tür. Haruka folgte ihr eilig, um nicht zurück zu bleiben.  
Wortlos schlichen sie eine schmale Wendeltreppe nach oben und traten durch eine weitere Tür, die sie auf einen breiten Gang mit unendlich hohen Mauern führte. Der Gang war verziert mit wertvoll aussehenden Wandteppichen, antiken Vasen und Rüstungen. Auch hier war weit und breit niemand zu sehen oder zu hören und Haruka vermutete, dass sie sich in einem der unbelebteren Teile des Schlosses aufhalten mussten. Trotzdem schlich sie – Michiru's Beispiel folgend – auf Zehenspitzen weiter und erneut eine Treppe hinauf, dann einen weiteren langen Gang entlang, wo sie sich hinter einem schweren teppich verstecken mussten, als zwei Dienstmädchen plappernd und kichernd ihren Weg kreuzten und glücklicherweise so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, dass sie die Kinder nicht bemerkten. Dann liefen sie eilig weiter, bis Michiru schließlich eine Tür öffnete und sie beide endlich ungesehen in einem großen hellen Raum verschwinden konnten. Vor ihr erblickte sie das größte Badezimmer, das Haruka jemals gesehen hatte.  
Die Marmorwanne in der Mitte des Raumes war so groß, dass ohne Weiteres drei oder vier Erwachsene darin Platz hatten – falls jemand von Morcant's Statur unter ihnen wäre, würde es wohl bei dreien bleiben.  
Elegante Marmorsäulen und Statuen reihten sich an der Wand aneinander und die Decke war mit einer wunderschönen fantasievollen Malerei versehen. Hinter der großen Wanne befand sich ein breiter Ton-Behälter, unter dem ein Feuer brannte und offenbar das Wasser warm hielt, das darin aufbewahrt wurde.  
Michiru überreichte Haruka das Brot und die Milchkanne und lächelte sie an. „Bedien dich. Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis das Bad fertig ist."  
Haruka bedankte sich artig, ließ sich auf einen Schemel nieder. Es war die beste Milch, die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben jemals getrunken hatte und noch nie zuvor hatte sie so weiches Brot gegessen.  
Während sie aß, beobachtete sie Michiru dabei, wie sie einen großen Riegel an einem hohen Behälter beiseite schob und sofort floss dampfendes Wasser durch ein Eisenrohr in die Wanne. Als diese zur Hälfte gefüllt war, schob sie den Riegel wieder zu und drehte sich fröhlich zu Haruka um. „So. Bitte sehr."  
Haruka, die in der Zwischenzeit bereits ihr Mahl beendet hatte, ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und begann eilig, ihre Kleider abzulegen.  
Michiru schlug sich mit einem überraschten Aufschrei beide Hände vor die Augen und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Haruka sah sie verdutzt an und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, bevor sie langsam in die Wanne stieg und mit einem wohligen Seufzen ins warme Wasser eintauchte.  
Erst jetzt wagte Michiru es, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen und Haruka anzusehen, die nun zufrieden lächelte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die schmutzigen und zerrissenen Klamotten, die Haruka achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „Ich glaube, das kannst du nicht wieder anziehen. Ich bin sofort wieder da.", mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie schnell durch die Tür hinaus. Haruka sah ihr verwundert hinterher und hoffte einen unangenehmen Moment lang, dass sie nun nicht gezwungen wurde, Rüschenkleider zu tragen. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Michiru sie – wie alle anderen auch – offenbar für einen Jungen hielt und sie beschloss, es vorerst dabei zu belassen.  
Sie ließ sich bis zum Kinn in das warme Wasser sinken und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme tat ihr gut und sie fühlte, wie ihr erschöpfter Körper langsam wieder Kräfte sammelte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie ausgelaugt sie eigentlich war und dass das Leben auf der Straße ihr deutlich mehr zugesetzt hatte, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte für immer hier bleiben. Doch sie wusste, dass dies auf keinen Fall möglich war.  
Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Deckenmalerei näher. Das Bild war in sechs Abschnitte unterteilt und zeigte die unterschiedlichsten Fabelwesen.  
Auf dem ersten Bild konnte sie eine kleine Fee erkennen, die über dem Kopf eines schlafenden Mädchens schwebte und offenbar über ihre Träume wachte.  
Das zweite Bild zeigte ein Einhorn, das zwischen vielen bunten Schmetterlingen auf einer großen Blumenwiese graste. Am Horizont war ein riesiger Regenbogen zu sehen.  
Im dritten Bild blickte ihr eine Meerjungfrau mit wallendem blonden Haar entgegen. Sie saß auf einem Felsen, der aus dem Meer heraus ragte. Ihre Ohren glichen Fischflossen und ihr langer schuppiger Schwanz schimmerte im Sonnenlicht.  
Daneben – auf dem nächsten Bild – schwebte ein wunderschöner Engel mit großen weißen Flügeln in einem Meer aus Wolken.  
Das vorletzte Bild zeigte einen prächtigen rot-goldenen Vogel – einen Phönix – der aus züngelnden Flammen empor stieg und in die sternenklare Nacht davon flog.  
Auf dem letzten Bild beugte ein Zentaur mit dichtem schwarzen Haar anmutig das Haupt vor einem König, der auf seinem prunkvoll verzierten Thron saß.  
Aus einer vagen Vermutung heraus war Haruka sich ganz sicher, dass diese Bilder auf Michiru's Wunsch hin gemalt worden waren. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie viel Überredungskunst es die junge Prinzessin gekostet haben musste, um diese Idee in die Tat umsetzen zu lassen.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Michiru kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein sauberes Bündel Kleidung, die sie ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf dem Schemel ablegte. „Ich denke, das müsste dir passen. Für's Erste ist das auf jeden Fall besser, als _das_ da.", sie blickte angewidert auf den mit Dreck verkrusteten Haufen, den Haruka's alte Klamotten bildeten und rümpfte die Nase. Haruka lächelte sie dankbar über den Wannenrand hinweg an. „Vielen Dank. Für alles."  
Michiru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich jemandem helfen kann. Ich wünschte nur, du könntest hier bleiben. Es gibt hier nicht viele Kinder in meinem Alter und wenn, sind sie entweder furchtbar eingebildet oder sie trauen sich nicht mit mir zu sprechen, weil ich diesen blöden Adelstitel trage.", sie zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
Haruka nickte langsam, legte ihre Arme auf den Wannenrand und sah Michiru nachdenklich an. „So reich zu sein scheint tatsächlich nicht so toll zu sein, wie es sich anhört. Aber trotzdem glaube ich, es ist immer noch besser, als auf der Straße zu leben. Auch wenn es abenteuerlich klingt und sich nach einer Menge Spaß anhört. Es ist nicht leicht da draußen. Und es kann wirklich gefährlich sein."  
Michiru sah sie lange schweigend an. Dann trat sie näher und griff nach einer Bürste mit einem langen Holzstiel. „Dreh dich um, ich wasch dir den Rücken."  
Haruka gehorchte ohne zu zögern, obwohl es ihr ein wenig unangenehm war. Sicher hatte die Prinzessin noch nie zuvor jemandem beim Waschen helfen müssen – erst recht niemandem, der so schmutzig war. Vorsichtig schrubbte Michiru ihren Rücken und als sie fertig war, tauchte Haruka ab, um endlich auch ihr von Schlamm und Schmutz verklebtes Haar zu waschen. Als sie wieder auftauchte, blinzelte Michiru sie überrascht an. „Du bist ja richtig blond!", bemerkte sie begeistert und zupfte an einer der dichten nassen Haarsträhnen. Durch den vielen Staub und das Leben auf der Straße hatten Haruka's Haare viel dunkler ausgesehen, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren.  
„Ja!", sie grinste breit und schüttelte sich das Wasser aus dem Haar. Michiru hob abwehrend die Hände und quietschte vergnügt, als das Wasser ihr ins Gesicht spritzte.  
„Fertig!", Haruka sprang so überraschend aus der Wanne auf, dass Michiru sich erneut erschrocken die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und sich blitzschnell umdrehte, bis Haruka sich abgetrocknet und die frische Kleidung angezogen hatte.  
Es war eine dunkelbraune Leinenhose mit einem Gürtel, der aus einem seidig weichen Stoff geflochten war und ein beiges Hemd, das Haruka ein wenig zu weit war. Doch als sie es sich in die Hose gestopft und den Gürtel umgebunden hatte, passte es schließlich wie angegossen.  
Die alten Lumpen ließen sie in einer großen Keramikvase verschwinden, die neben dem Fenster stand. Dann sahen sie sich an und kicherten leise.  
„Hast du Lust, bei mir zu schlafen?", fragte Michiru und blinzelte Haruka erwartungsvoll an. Diese nickte begeistert und machte einen kleinen Freudensprung. „Sehr gerne! Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen!"  
Die kleine Prinzessin klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Dann sah sie Haruka ernst an und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Aber morgen Früh musst du von hier verschwinden, bevor dich jemand sieht!"  
Haruka nickte eifrig. Dann lächelten sie sich freudig an und Michiru geleitete ihren neuen Freund in ihr Zimmer. Erneut staunte Haruka über einen weiteren riesengroßen Raum mit hochwertiger Einrichtung. An den Wänden waren einige Gemälde aufgehangen. Eine Wand war vollständig von einem mehrtürigen Kleiderschrank bedeckt und ein großer weißer Teppich mit goldenen Stickereien lag in der Mitte des Raumes. Das große Himmelbett mit seinen seidenen blauen Vorhängen war Haruka jedoch als erstes ins Auge gefallen. „Wow!", rief sie entzückt, stürmte auf das Bett zu und ließ sich rücklings darauf fallen. „So ein weiches Bett hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!"  
Michiru lachte leise und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Haruka sich einmal quer über das Bett rollte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das offene Fenster, wo immer noch ihr Fluchtseil aus Leintüchern hinaus hing. „Das hatte ich beinahe vergessen." Sie seufzte leise, zog es hinein, löste den Knoten von ihrem Bettgestell und verstaute das Bündel wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz unter ihrem Bett.  
Haruka setzte sich neugierig auf, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und rutschte von der Bettkante. Dann trat sie zum Fenster und warf einen kurzen Blick hinaus. „Du bist _hier_ runter geklettert?"  
Michiru nickte stolz und grinste breit. „Aber erzähl es niemandem!"  
„Bestimmt nicht!", lachte Haruka. „Du bist wirklich ganz anders, als ich mir eine Prinzessin vorgestellt hab. Irgendwie viel netter und lustiger."  
„Ich bin eben etwas besonderes.", antwortete die kleinere frech und grinste überheblich.  
Haruka nickte zustimmend. „Das bist du wohl.", sie lachte leise und sah Michiru dann an. „Ich wünschte, alle vom Adel wären ein bisschen so wie du."  
Michiru trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du, es sind nicht alle schlecht. Aber ich glaube, zu viel Geld macht Menschen blind und grausam."  
„Ja vielleicht...", antwortete Haruka leise und die in den letzten Stunden beinahe vergessenen Gedanken an die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat drängten sich wieder zurück in ihr Gedächtnis. Die brennenden Häuser in der Nacht. Der Triumph in den Augen der Soldaten, als sie wehrlose Frauen und Kinder niederschlugen und festnahmen. Der Moment, in dem sie ihren Vater und ihre Mutter zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.  
„Nun mach bitte nicht so ein Gesicht!", Michiru ergriff Haruka's Hand und zog sie zum Bett zurück, wo sie sich nebeneinander auf die weiche Matratze fallen ließen. Eine ganze Weile lang sahen sie sich schweigend an.  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier aufgetaucht bist.", sagte Michiru schließlich und lächelte sanft. „Mit dir ist es nicht so langweilig und eintönig."  
Haruka erwiderte ihr Lächeln und streckte ihre kleine Hand nach Michiru aus, die sie sofort mit der ihren ergriff. „Ich bin auch froh. Ich hatte schon lange keine Freunde mehr. Weißt du, ich-"  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Haruka und sofort schnellten die beiden Kinder hoch und sprangen vom Bett. „Versteck dich! Schnell!", zischte Michiru und Haruka sah sich hektisch um. Das nächstbeste Versteck nutzend, warf sie sich auf den Boden und kroch schleunigst unter das große Bett. Michiru setzte sich zurück auf ihre Bettdecke und sah ein wenig unsicher zur Tür. „Wer ist da?"  
„Ich bin es, Adela.", ertönte die Stimme ihres Kindermädchens von draußen. „Darf ich rein kommen?"  
„Nein!", antwortete die kleine Prinzessin prompt, die ihr die Ohrfeige noch längst nicht verziehen hatte.  
„Seid ihr immer noch wütend wegen diesem Straßenjungen?", kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin, aber ich tue nur meine Pflichten. Ich weiß, ich hatte kein Recht, die Hand gegen Euch zu erheben, aber bitte versteht doch auch meine Seite!"  
Michiru hielt es nicht für nötig, ihr zu antworten. Sie rutschte auf ihrem Bett zurück und zog die Beine an.  
„Darf ich Euch wenigstens beim Umkleiden helfen?"  
„Ich kann mich alleine umziehen!", antwortete Michiru schnippisch. Aus ihrem Tonfall ging deutlich hervor, dass sie jetzt keine Gesellschaft wünschte. Eine Weile lang hörte man nichts mehr. Dann ergriff das Kindermädchen erneut das Wort. „Eure Eltern möchten sich noch ein wenig mit Euch unterhalten. Sie werden Euch bald aufsuchen. Gute Nacht, Prinzessin."  
Michiru wartete, bis ihre Schritte langsam verhallten, bevor sie ihr Wort an Haruka richtete. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja.", antwortete Haruka zerknirscht. Dann rutschte sie langsam unter dem Bett hervor und sah Michiru besorgt an. „Bekommst du jetzt Ärger?"  
Michiru zuckte die Achseln und grinste frech. „Das wäre nicht das erste Mal."  
Sie glitt vom Bett und griff nach einem weißen, seidenen Nachthemd, das über einer Stuhllehne hing. Haruka sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, als das Mädchen sie abwartend ansah. Dann lächelte Michiru verlegen. „Würdest du dich wohl umdrehen, während ich mich umziehe?"  
„Oh!", Haruka lachte verlegen auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Natürlich!" Sie drehte sich um starrte auf ein Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, welches das Meer zeigte. Das Wasser spiegelte glänzend die am Horizont untergehende Sonne wider und ein Delphin sprang verspielt über die Wellen, als könne er fliegen.  
„Und nicht schauen!", ertönte Michiru's Stimme nun skeptisch hinter ihr. Haruka schüttelte schnell den Kopf und schloss zur Sicherheit fest die Augen, bis Michiru endlich kundtat, dass sie sich wieder umdrehen durfte. „Hilft die Frau dir sonst immer beim Anziehen?"  
Die kleinere zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme. „Nur manchmal.", gab sie widerwillig zu. „Sicher hat sie nur nach einem Grund gesucht, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten."  
Haruka nickte langsam und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Sofort huschte sie unter das Bett zurück und Michiru trat zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie lächelte schwach, als sie ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht blickte. Sicher hatte Adela ihren Eltern erzählt, was heute vorgefallen war. Mit gesenktem Blick trat sie zurück, um die Königin einzulassen. Diese schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Du bist ja schon bettfertig.", sie sah lächelnd auf ihre Tochter hinab, die nur knapp nickte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Wieder nickte die Prinzessin nur und sah zu Boden.  
„Na komm. Es ist schon spät.", ihre Mutter begleitete sie zum Bett, wo Michiru die Decke zurück schlug und hinauf kletterte. Dann zog sie sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und sah ihre Mutter etwas zweifelnd an, bis diese endlich erneut das Wort ergriff. „Was ist da heute vorgefallen?", fragte sie sanft und strich ihrer Tochter liebevoll übers Haar. Michiru biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte ihm nur helfen. Er hat nichts böses getan."  
Als ihre Mutter sich ohne zu antworten neben ihr auf dem Bettrand niederließ, sprach das Mädchen weiter. „Wieso darf ich nicht mit ihm befreundet sein? Nur weil wir reich sind und er nicht?"  
Die Königin sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, während sie sorgfältig ihre Worte abwog. „Weißt du, Engel, es gibt einfach gewisse Pflichten, die wir zu erfüllen haben. Die auch du später einmal erfüllen musst. Und diese Welt ist nun einmal nicht die seine. Genauso wie seine Welt nicht die deine ist."  
Michiru sah sie schweigend an. Die Königin, deren Hand noch immer auf ihrem Kopf ruhte, strich ihr erneut übers Haar. „Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?", fragte sie sanft und sah Michiru fest in die Augen. Die Prinzessin wandte ihren Blick ab. Diesen tiefen eindringlichen Augen ihrer Mutter konnte sie während solcherart Gesprächen nur selten standhalten. Erst viele Jahre später würde sie begreifen, dass sie selbst andere mit eben jenem Blick in ihren Bann zu ziehen vermochte – denn sie hatte die selben tiefblauen Augen geerbt, in denen ein jeder zu ertrinken drohte, wenn er sich erst einmal darin verlor.  
„Vielleicht gehört er nicht _hier_ her. Aber wieso muss er auf der Straße leben? Wieso gibt es so viele arme Menschen dort draußen, die noch nicht mal ein Dach über dem Kopf haben, während wir es uns hier drinnen gut gehen lassen? Wir hätten doch genug, um ihnen zu helfen."  
Die Königin sah sie mitfühlend an. „Das ist leider alles nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst. Glaub mir, Engel, wir versuchen alles, um gegen die Armut in diesem Land anzukämpfen, aber wir können leider nicht allen helfen. Wir werden niemals allen helfen können."  
Ungläubig blickte Michiru zu ihrer Mutter auf. „Wieso nicht? Wir könnten zu ihnen gehen und ihnen wenigstens etwas zu essen bringen. Dann müssten sie zumindest nicht stehlen!", sie verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als ihre Mutter nur den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, als es ein drittes Mal an diesem Abend an der Tür klopfte und kurz darauf ihr Vater – der König – den Raum betrat. Michiru schloss ihren Mund wieder und sah ihn unschlüssig an. „Guten Abend, Prinzessin.", sagte er lächelnd und trat an die Seite seiner Gemahlin, die ihn nun liebevoll ansah. „Liebster, würdest du unserer Tochter bitte erklären, wie hart wir täglich arbeiten, um das Beste für unser Volk zu erwirtschaften?"  
Der König lächelte amüsiert, was die tiefen Lachfalten neben seinen Augen stark zur Geltung brachte. Er hatte schon immer viel gelacht – nur sehr selten hatte Michiru ihn wütend oder gar traurig gesehen.  
„Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass es wieder einmal auf eine derartige Diskussion hinaus läuft. Dein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit war schon immer ausgesprochen stark ausgeprägt, junge Dame."  
Michiru zog einen Schmollmund und sah zu ihm auf. „Aber das ist doch nichts schlechtes, oder?", wollte sie wissen und setzte sich auf.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht.", ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Im Gegenteil. Das ist eine sehr gute Eigenschaft.", er legte seiner Frau die Hand auf die Schulter, um sie in ihrer Aussage zu bestätigen. „Trotzdem musst du lernen zu verstehen, dass es niemals möglich sein wird, jeden einzelnen zu retten, wenn du es so ausdrücken willst."  
„Und wir können auch nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts in die Stadt spazieren, wie du es dir vorstellst.", fügte ihre Mutter hinzu. „Dort draußen gibt es unzählige Menschen, die nur an sich selbst denken und dir – und auch anderen – gefährlich werden können. Nicht jeder würde dir die Dankbarkeit entgegen bringen, die dir zusteht."  
Michiru ließ nachdenklich die Worte ihrer Mutter sinken und sah ihre Eltern abwechselnd an. Dann zog sie ihre Knie an und haftete ihren Blick auf die Bettdecke. „Aber wenn wir jemandem helfen _könnten_... Wenn jemand, der unsere Hilfe benötigt, direkt vor unserer Nase ist... Wieso tun wir es dann nicht?"  
„Du meinst, wieso der Junge die Äpfel nicht behalten durfte?", fragte ihr Vater und antwortete erst, als Michiru nur schweigend zu ihm aufsah und er sich sicher war, dass er ihre Bemerkung richtig gedeutet hatte. „Was wäre, wenn er damit einfach nach draußen spaziert und jedem erzählt, wo er diese Äpfel her hat? Dann hätten wir tagtäglich damit zu tun, unsere Bäume zu verteidigen!", er lachte amüsiert auf, doch seine Tochter fand seine Bemerkung keineswegs lustig. Ihr Vater mochte den Gedanken erheiternd finden. Doch sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso sie nicht mit den hilfsbedürftigen teilen konnten.  
„Wir hätten genug für alle!", protestierte sie und sah ihn trotzig an.  
Nun wurde auch ihr Vater wieder ernst. „Nun sei doch vernünftig, Michiru.", er blickte auf sie hinab und legte seine große Hand auf ihren Kopf.  
„Glaub mir, ich tue alles was in meiner Macht steht, um die wirtschaftliche Lage dieses Landes so weit zu stabilisieren, dass so viele wie möglich ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft finden können. Aber das geht nicht von heute auf morgen und benötigt viel Zeit, Geduld und Verhandlungen mit anderen Königreichen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich auch alles auf der Stelle ändern, nur ist das nun einmal leider nicht möglich. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das und lässt Vernunft über deinen kleinen Sturkopf walten.", er sah sie an – es war ein ernster, jedoch liebevoller und einfühlsamer Blick – und Michiru nickt knapp und antwortete nur leise. „Ja Vater."  
Lächelnd tätschelte er ihr ein letztes Mal den Kopf. Dann richtete er sich auf und nickte beiden, seiner Tochter und seiner Gemahlin, zu und erklärte, er hätte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor er zu Bett ging. Er wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und verließ das Zimmer.  
Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, sah die Königin Michiru liebevoll an und ergriff sanft ihre kleine Hand. „Du hast diesen Jungen wirklich gern, nicht wahr?"  
Michiru nickte und blickte erneut vor sich auf die Bettdecke. Und in eben jenem Moment kam ihr eine Idee, die ihr mehr als brillant erschien. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. So fest, dass ihr augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen stiegen – das war ihre Methode, vorzutäuschen, dass sie einem Tränenausbruch nahe war und hatte sich in der Vergangenheit schon des Öfteren als nützlich erwiesen – und blinzelte ihre Mutter mit großen traurigen Augen an. „Aber das tut jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache...", antwortete sie leise. Ihre Stimme zu einem unglücklichen Flüstern verstellt. „Er ist weg."  
Ihre Mutter sah sie überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das?"  
Michiru zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab ihn aus dem Stall gelassen und ihm gesagt, er soll nie wieder zurück kommen. Damit er keinen Ärger bekommt.", sie schluchzte leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Er wird nicht wieder kommen. Das hat er mir versprochen."  
Haruka, die immer noch unter dem Bett kauerte und angespannt der Unterhaltung lauschte, runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was ihre neue Freundin vorhatte. Oder wollte sie sie tatsächlich wegschicken? Sie hatte kein Recht, hier zu bleiben. Dessen war sie sich bewusst. Und sicher wollte Michiru weiteren Ärger vermeiden. Das war nur allzu verständlich.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Engel.", ertönte die Stimme der Königin zwischen den Schluchzern der Prinzessin.  
„Bist du mir jetzt böse?", flüsterte das Mädchen leise und schluchzte erneut.  
„Aber nein. Glaube mir, wenn du etwas älter bist, wirst du es verstehen.", die Königin hauchte ihrer Tochter einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf jetzt. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus."  
Michiru schniefte hörbar, nickte dann und rutschte unter ihre Bettdecke.  
„Und denk immer daran: Egal was passiert, wir lieben dich und werden immer für dich da sein und hinter dir stehen.", die Königin lächelte aufmunternd und erhob sich. „Gute Nacht, Michiru."  
„Gute Nacht, Mutter. Ich liebe euch auch.", antwortete das Mädchen leise und wartete, bis ihre Mutter das Zimmer verlassen und leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann wartete sie einige Sekunden ab, bevor sie flüsterte: „Du kannst raus kommen."  
Ihre Stimme klang nun überhaupt nicht mehr traurig und verzweifelt, wie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor und auch das Schluchzen hatte augenblicklich aufgehört, sobald ihre Mutter außer Hörweite war.  
Michiru hörte, wie Haruka sich unter ihrem Bett regte und langsam darunter hervor rutschte. Als sie sich aufrichtete und sich ihre Blicke trafen, lag bittere Enttäuschung und tiefer Zweifel in Haruka's grauen Augen. „Wirst du mich wirklich wegschicken?"  
„Ja.", Michiru nickte und bemühte sich, ernst zu bleiben. Dann jedoch konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Haruka' fassungslosen Blick sah. „Aber nicht für lange!"  
Ihr neuer Freund blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie meinst du das?", wollte Haruka wissen und gesellte sich zu der kleineren aufs Bett, als diese einladend ihre riesige Bettdecke anhob.  
„Ich hab einen unschlagbaren Plan, pass auf!"


	3. Akt 1-2

Hey hey, da bin ich wieder. Tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, das es sooo lange nicht weiter ging. Hatte privat einiges zu tun und ne Menge Stress... :-/

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir!

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Part. (Ich verspreche, dass der nächste nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt!)

(Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Haruka und Michiru, alle anderen Personen sind frei erfunden. ^^)

* * *

**~Akt 1.2~**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Kinder schon sehr früh – aufgeregt und ein wenig unruhig, jedoch voller Tatendrang.  
Eilig schlüpfte Michiru aus ihrem Nachthemd und in eines der unzähligen Kleider, die in ihrem Schrank aneinander gereiht waren. Selbstverständlich hatte sie Haruka – wie schon am Abend zuvor – gebeten, so lange wegzusehen, wie es sich gehörte. Doch neugierig wie sie war, konnte diese sich einen winzig kleinen Blick über die Schulter nicht verkneifen. Sie fand, dass Michiru's Haut ungewöhnlich hell war – viel heller, als sie es jemals bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen hatte. Vermutlich lag es daran, dachte sie, dass alle anderen Menschen, die sie kannte, oft draußen waren und in Ställen oder auf den Feldern arbeiteten und im Gegensatz zu den Leuten des Königshofs den ganzen Tag den heißen Sonnenstrahlen ausgesetzt waren.  
Als Michiru sich angekleidet hatte, mussten sie sich mit größter Vorsicht durch zahlreiche Gänge und Hintertüren schleichen, denn zu dieser Tageszeit herrschte im Schloss bereits reges Treiben. Mägde brachten Wäsche zum Waschen hinaus, andere trugen frisch gewaschene Kleidung in die Ankleideräume, reinigten den Boden oder bereiteten alles für das Frühstück vor.  
Für Haruka fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis sie endlich ungesehen nach draußen gelangten. Wie schon am Tag zuvor nutzten sie die zahlreichen Hecken und Statuen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Als sie dem großen Tor näher kamen, hielten sie sich erneut im Verborgenen, bis der Wachmann seine Route fortsetzte und sich in sichere Entfernung begeben hatte. Dann huschten sie auf flinken Füßen zum Tor und Haruka beeilte sich, ungesehen nach draußen zu verschwinden.  
„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast! Sei bitte pünktlich!", rief Michiru ihr nach.  
„Auf die Sekunde!", Haruka drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte entschlossen. „Du kannst auf mich zählen!"  
Sie lächelten sich ein letztes Mal zu. Dann verschwand Haruka eilig in Richtung Dorf.  
Michiru sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bevor sie sich – immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen – auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte. Diesmal achtete sie nicht darauf, ob sie jemand sah oder nicht. Immerhin konnte _sie_ sich auf dem Gelände frei bewegen, solange sie sich nicht heimlich in Gesellschaft von gemeinen Apfeldieben befand. Unterwegs begegnete sie einigen eilig über den Hof schreitenden Bediensteten, die ihr höflich einen guten Morgen wünschten und sich anschließend entschuldigten und ihren Weg fortsetzten. Langsam schlenderte sie zurück nach drinnen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um wie gewohnt ihren Tag mit einem Buch zu beginnen und in ihre Märchenwelt einzutauchen, die sie so sehr liebte.  
Heute jedoch musste sie jeden Satz mehrmals lesen, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihren Plan, den sie gemeinsam mit Haruka zu Ende geschmiedet hatte. Immer wieder ging sie das Szenario durch, das sie sich in ihren kleinen Köpfen ausgemalt hatten und hoffte inständig, dass alles auch genau so funktionieren würde. Sie wusste, welches Risiko sie beide eingehen mussten und betete, dass Haruka es sich nicht in letzter Sekunde anders überlegte. Sie selbst jedenfalls würde ganz bestimmt nicht kneifen. Doch sie waren sich einig gewesen und Michiru spürte, dass sie sich auf Haruka verlassen konnte.

Als die Kirchturmuhr an diesem Nachmittag drei Uhr schlug, machte sie sich wie jeden Mittwoch mit Adela auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Spaziergang. Wie gewohnt steuerten sie auf die Rückseite des Hofs zu und setzten sich schließlich für eine längere Pause ans Flussufer ins Gras, wo Adela begann, ihr aus einem Buch vorzulesen.  
Eine halbe Stunde lang hörte das Mädchen augenscheinlich aufmerksam zu, bis die Kirchturmuhr schließlich die vierte Stunde des Nachmittags ankündigte.  
Dann streckte sie sich ausgiebig, stand auf und schlenderte leichtfüßig am Flussufer entlang.  
„Prinzessin, geht bitte nicht so dicht ans Ufer! Das ist gefährlich!", ermahnte Adela sie und legte das Buch beiseite. Michiru wandte sich zu ihr um und machte gelassen einen Schritt rückwärts auf das Ufer zu. „Unsinn. Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle!", sie lächelte breit, als Adela alarmiert aufsprang ein paar Schritte auf sie zukam. „Prinzessin, wenn Ihr in den Fluss fallt, wird Euer Vater _mich_ dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen! Bitte kommt von dort weg!", sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Mädchen aus, um sie zurück zu ziehen. Michiru wich ihr aus und taumelte einen gefährlichen Schritt rückwärts. „Prinzessin! Wieso seid ihr immer so stur? Kommt auf der Stelle hier her!"  
„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!", widersprach Michiru trotzig und lief ein Stück weiter am Ufer entlang, um aus Adela's Reichweite zu gelangen. „Ich weiß was, ich-", gerade als sie sich wieder zu dem Kindermädchen umdrehen wollte, rutschte sie ab und fiel mit einem erstickten Schrei rücklings in das reißende Wasser des Flusses.  
„Prinzessin!", hörte sie das Kindermädchen kreischen, bevor eine kalte Welle ihr über den Kopf schwappte.  
Ihre voll gesogenen Kleider zerrten an ihr und sie hatte große Mühe, ihren Kopf wieder über Wasser zu bekommen. Als es ihr endlich gelang, stieß sie einen lang gezogenen, schrillen Hilfeschrei aus. Dann trieb sie ab und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld des verzweifelten Kindermädchens.  
„So hilft ihr doch jemand! Zu Hilfe!", die Hilferufe der Frau verstummten, als das Wasser erneut über Michiru's Kopf hinweg schwappte.

* * *

Auf dem Rücken auf einem Grashügel liegend kaute Haruka nachdenklich auf einem Grashalm herum und beobachtete die großen weißen Wolken an dem sonst strahlend blauen Himmel, während sie auf das vereinbarte Zeichen ihrer neuen Freundin wartete. Sie wusste, dass alles weitere von ihr abhing, sobald die Prinzessin ihre Vorarbeit geleistet hatte. Tatsächlich hing noch viel mehr von ihr ab, als die beiden Kinder sich selbst bewusst waren. Haruka setzte sich auf, als die Turmuhr vier Uhr schlug und blickte prüfend auf den Fluss hinunter.  
Dann stand sie auf und trat ans Ufer, um einen kurzen Blick durch den niedrigen Bogen in der Mauer zu werfen, durch den das Wasser aus dem Königshof hinaus schoss. Weit und breit war nichts von der Prinzessin zu hören oder zu sehen und Haruka fragte sich, ob sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, als plötzlich ein schriller Aufschrei die Stille unterbrach. Es war soweit.  
Am ganzen Körper angespannt suchte sie aufmerksam den Fluss ab. Schließlich erblickte sie sie.  
Michiru wurde vom tosenden Wasser mit sich gerissen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, als sie unaufhaltsam durch den Torbogen nach draußen geschwemmt wurde. Haruka's Herz machte einen Satz, als sie bemerkte, dass bereits jemand hinter Michiru her schwamm, um sie zu retten.  
Wenn sie jetzt zu langsam war, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Eilig zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, trat ein paar Schritte zurück, atmete einmal tief durch, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem beherzten Satz ins Wasser. Im ersten Moment verlor sie die Orientierung, da die Strömung weitaus stärker war, als man von außen vermutete. Dann erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Michiru's Haarschopf. Die kleine Prinzessin trieb geradewegs auf sie zu. „Hilfe! Helft mir doch!", rief das Mädchen mit verzweifelter Stimme. Als sie jedoch Haruka erblickte, huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Mit ein paar kräftigen Schwimmbewegung steuerte sie auf ihren Freund zu und entfernte sich gleichzeitig ein großes Stück von ihrem Stallmeister, der ihr nun dicht auf den Fersen war. „Schnell!", keuchte sie, als sie Haruka erreichte, die nun so tat, als würde sie Michiru hinter sich her ziehen. Gemeinsam steuerten sie auf das Ufer zu, wo Haruka es schaffte, sich an einem Ast festzuhalten und Michiru auf den Grashügel zu schieben. Sofort ließ das Mädchen sich leblos zu Boden fallen und blieb reglos liegen. Haruka, die sich mit einiger Anstrengung kurz darauf ebenfalls aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, sank außer Puste neben ihr auf die Knie. Ihr nasses Haar klebte ihr strähnig im Gesicht und ihre Wangen waren gerötet von all der Anstrengung. „Was jetzt? Es war nicht geplant, dass jemand dabei zusieht, wie ich dich rette!", flüsterte sie hektisch und bemerkte, dass der Stallmeister nun ebenfalls in ihre Richtung auf das Ufer zusteuerte.  
„Mund zu Mund Beatmung!", zischte Michiru zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Schnell! Es muss echt aussehen!" Haruka stutzte und starrte sie einige Sekunden lang mit großen Augen an. Dann, gerade als der Stallmeister das Ufer erreicht hatte und versuchte, sich ebenfalls an Land zu ziehen, presste Haruka ihre Lippen auf Michiru's und unterdrückte ein Kichern, als die kleinere sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Dann täuschte sie eine Herzmassage vor und als der Stallmeister sie erreichte und beinahe zeitgleich aus der Ferne lautes Hufgetrappel und aufgeregte Rufe ertönten, begann Michiru stark zu husten und klammerte sich haltsuchend an Haruka fest.

* * *

_Am Abend zuvor:_

„_Ich hab einen unschlagbaren Plan, pass auf!", Michiru setzte sich auf und sah Haruka erwartungsvoll an. „Kannst du schwimmen?"  
Als ihr Gegenüber mit fragendem Blick nickte, fuhr Michiru fort. „Du rettest mich vor dem Ertrinken. Dann wird Vater dir sicher so dankbar sein, dass er dich hier im Schloss leben lässt!"  
Haruka blinzelte verwirrt und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Wie soll ich das denn machen?"  
„Morgen ist Mittwoch.", Michiru grinste zuversichtlich. „Ich gehe jeden Mittwoch mit Adela zum Fluss. Dort, wo er den Königshof verlässt. Ich werde so tun, als ob ich in den Fluss falle und schwimme zur anderen Seite der Mauer. Dort wartest du und ziehst mich raus."  
Haruka sah die Prinzessin, die nun breit und selbstsicher grinste, ungläubig an. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"  
„Ich bin eine gute Schwimmerin!", versicherte Michiru und legte ihre Hand auf Haruka's. „Ich habe oft heimlich im See geübt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das hinbekomme!"  
„Aber-"  
„Willst du nun hier bleiben oder nicht?", die Prinzessin sah sie eindringlich an. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie ihren neuen Freund immer sehen konnte, wann sie nur wollte. Und der einzige Weg, dies zu ermöglichen, war, dass Haruka mit dem Einverständnis des Königs höchstpersönlich am Hof leben konnte.  
„Ja, schon...", antwortete Haruka kleinlaut. „Aber was, wenn etwas passiert?"  
Michiru schenkte ihr das bezauberndste Lächeln, das sie je gesehen hatte.  
„Dann rettest du mich eben wirklich!"  
Kein Krieger dieser Welt – nicht einmal der stärkste und tapferste von allen – hätte diesem Lächeln widerstehen können.  
„Abgemacht?"_

„_Abgemacht."_

_Über die Details dieses überaus gefährlichen Plans unterhielten sie sich noch lange. Bis sie schließlich Hand in Hand eingeschlafen waren._

* * *

Noch im Trab sprang der König von seinem hellgrauen Ross und eilte zu seiner Tochter. „Michiru! Geht es dir gut?", er nahm sie Haruka ab und zog sie zu sich. Das Mädchen vergrub augenblicklich ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und hustete ein paar Mal stark. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und blickte anschließend zu Haruka, die sich nun erschöpft ins Gras fallen ließ. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, Vater.", Michiru's Stimme klang so schwach und gebrechlich, dass selbst Haruka einen Moment lang überlegte, ob tatsächlich alles nur gespielt war. Unsicher sah sie den König an, der sie nun eindringlich musterte. „Ich verdanke dir das Leben meiner Tochter, mein Junge.", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick, um seine Demut auszurücken. „Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast, den ich zu erfüllen vermag, nenne ihn mir bitte!"  
Haruka zuckte überrascht zusammen und wollte ihm beinahe widersprechen, als Michiru ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde triumphierend zuzwinkerte.  
„Ich... Also...", Haruka räusperte sich und stand auf, um sich anschließend tief zu verbeugen. „Eure Hoheit. Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist... Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als auf Eurem Hof zu arbeiten und Eurer Familie zu dienen!", sie sah ihm nun fest in die Augen. „Ich kann sehr gut mit Pferden umgehen und ich bin sicher, es gibt noch jeden Menge andere Arbeiten, die ich erledigen kann!"  
Michiru nickte schnell, bevor ihr Vater auch nur ansatzweise über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte. „Wir können bestimmt jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Jean kümmert sich doch ganz alleine um die Pferde!", große glasige Augen blinzelten zu König Neso hinauf. Räuspernd erhob er sich. Seine Tochter trug er nun – behutsam an seine Brust gedrückt – auf dem Arm.  
„Wie heißt du, mein Junge?"  
„Haruka. Haruka Tenoh.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, beschloss jedoch, diese Chance nicht zu vermasseln, indem sie jeden wissen ließ, dass sie _kein_ Junge war. Sicher würde man sie sonst zum Putzen und Wäsche waschen verdonnern. Immerhin hatte sie die Arbeit im Stall und auf dem Hof bereits in ihrem Elternhaus dem normalen Haushalt vorgezogen.  
„Dann heiße ich dich hiermit als neues Mitglied auf dem Königshof willkommen, Haruka Tenoh.", verkündete der König und senkte erneut seinen Kopf zum Dank. „Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld."  
Beinahe bekam Haruka ein schlechtes Gewissen, so schamlos den König anzulügen. Doch ein Blick in Michiru's vor Freude funkelnde Augen ließ sie alle Bedenken sofort wieder vergessen.  
„Habt vielen Dank, Eure Hoheit.", antwortete sie demütig und verbeugte sich erneut tief. Der König wandte sich ab und trat zu seinem Pferd, setzte seine Tochter behutsam auf dessen breiten Rücken und schwang sich hinter ihr hinauf. Dann wandte er sich an den Stallmeister, der triefend nass und mit hängenden Schultern etwas abseits stand und stillschweigend der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte. „Jean. Bitte nimm den Jungen mit nach drinnen und besorg ihm trockene Kleidung. Danach kannst du ihm die Ställe zeigen, wenn er sich aufgewärmt hat und wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist."  
Jean nickte untertänig und trat an Haruka's Seite. „Isch werde mich gut um i'n kümmern, Eure 'o'eit.", der französische Akzent des Stallmeisters jagte Haruka unwillkürlich ein breites Grinsen über die Lippen, das sie sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
„Darf ich mit ihm zu Abend essen, Vater?", fragte Michiru zögernd. „Ich möchte ihm gerne danken."  
Der König lachte auf – eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Belustigung in seiner Stimme, als er antwortete. „Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, deinen Dank auszudrücken. Aber ausnahmsweise will ich deinem Wunsch entgegen kommen."  
„Vielen Dank, Vater!", antwortete Michiru fröhlich und lächelte Haruka breit zu, bevor der König das Pferd sanft mit den Haken in die Seite stieß und mit ihr über den breiten steinigen Pfad zum Schloss zurück ritt.  
„Du 'ast Glück, Junge, dass der Könisch so gutmütisch ist.", sagte Jean und lächelte freundlich. „Meine Name ist Jean und isch bin seit dreiundzwanzig Ja're am 'of tätig. Vor elf Ja're er 'at misch ernannt zum Stallmeister."  
Haruka nickte höflich und stellte sich ebenfalls erneut vor, dann betrachtete sie den hoch gewachsenen hageren Mann näher. Er hatte dichtes schwarzes Haar, das zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden war – nun allerdings etwas zerzaust und noch immer triefend. Seine Augen waren dunkelgrün und freundlich und zwischen ihnen befand sich eine kurze Hakennase. Sein etwas hervorstehender Oberkiefer unter dem kringeligen Oberlippenbart passten perfekt in das Bild eines Mannes, der sich ausgerechnet um Pferde kümmerte, dachte Haruka belustigt. Anfangs musste sie sich auf Grund des französischen Akzents des Stallmeisters stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu lachen – noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen derartig lustigen Akzent gehört – doch nach einer Weile waren sie so sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, während sie langsam zum Schloss zurück spazierten, dass Haruka sich schon bald daran gewöhnt hatte.  
Jean war sehr freundlich und ein ziemlich lustiger Geselle, wie sie fand. Bestimmt würden sie sich sehr gut verstehen und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es angenehm war, mit diesem Mann zusammen zu arbeiten.

* * *

Wie versprochen leistete Michiru Haruka beim Abendessen Gesellschaft. Sie hatten sich zum Essen draußen unter einem Baum niedergelassen – trotz des Widerspruchs der Köchin, die genau wusste, dass die Königin es nicht guthieß, wenn ihre Tochter zum Essen nicht an einem Tisch saß, wie es sich für eine Dame gehörte. Die beiden Kinder unterhielten sich lange und lachten viel. Erleichtert darüber, dass ihr Plan geglückt war und wie erwartet niemand Haruka wiedererkannt hatte, nachdem ihr Haar nun blond und nicht mehr dreckverkrustet war. Doch keine von beiden sprach jemals wieder über diesen kleinen Schwindel.  
Ebenso erwähnte Michiru niemals auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort, dass sie wegen ihres mit Wasser vollgesogenen Kleides beinahe tatsächlich untergegangen wäre.

Während der darauf folgenden Tage und Wochen wurde Haruka in die – nicht sonderlich leichten – Arbeiten auf dem Hof eingewiesen. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte nicht nur, die Ställe sauber zu halten und die Pferde zu pflegen, sondern auch, Jean beim Reitunterricht der Prinzessin behilflich zu sein und – was sie sich wesentlich schlimmer vorgestellt hatte, als es tatsächlich war – die Mägde in der Küche zu unterstützen. Ihr wurden viele Rezepte beigebracht und hin und wieder probierte sie auf eigene Faust etwas neues aus und Michiru, die, ob positiv oder negativ, immer vollkommen ehrlich ihre Meinung kundtat, durfte meist heimlich als erste davon kosten.  
Hin und wieder konnte die Prinzessin ihren Lehrer Lynhardt dazu überreden, Haruka am Unterricht teilhaben zu lassen. So lernte auch sie von Zeit zu Zeit etwas über Geschichte, Erdkunde und Politik. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, diese Themen interessierten sie viel mehr, als Michiru. Was Lynhardt häufig als Ansporn für die Prinzessin nutzte, ihren Bediensteten doch in nichts nachstehen zu wollen.  
Und als sie eines Tages zufällig am Musikraum vorbei kam, während Michiru gerade Geigenunterricht nahm, war sie hin und weg von der Begabung der kleinen Prinzessin und blieb wie gebannt vor der halb geöffneten Tür stehen, um zu lauschen, bis sie schließlich ungeduldig von einem der Zimmermädchen gerufen wurde, dem sie gerade beim Tragen der schweren Wäschekörbe half.  
Alles in Allem genoss sie ihr neues Leben auf dem Königshof. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie mit der schönsten und klügsten Prinzessin von allen befreundet sein durfte. Auch wenn sie oftmals schwer schuften musste, genoss sie jede Minute, die sie mit ihrer neuen Freundin verbringen konnte. Sie ließ sie ihre Sorgen über viele Wochen hinweg beinahe vollkommen vergessen.

* * *

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag und am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen.  
Haruka und Michiru, die seither nahezu unzertrennlich waren, saßen im Hof inmitten eines bunten Blumenmeers. Während Haruka vor sich ins Leere starrte und die Ruhe genoss, verflocht Michiru einige Blütenstängel und breite Grashalme zu einem bemerkenswerten Blumenkranz. Als sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte, wandte sie sich mit einem breiten Lächeln Haruka zu und hielt ihn ihr entgegen. „Hier! Der ist für dich."  
„Wow! Danke!", Haruka sah sie freudig an. „Du bist wirklich in _allem_ begabt, was?", lachte Haruka und Michiru setzte ihr stolz lächelnd den Kranz auf den Kopf. Dann rückte sie ein Stück zur Seite und legte sich auf den Rücken in das weiche Gras – ihren Kopf in Haruka's Schoß. Lächelnd pflückte diese eine der weißen Blumen, die um sie herum aus dem Boden sprossen und steckte sie behutsam in Michiru's seidiges Haar. Die Kinder sahen sich an und lachten ausgelassen. Auch Haruka ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und machte es sich bequem.  
Michiru blickte lange in den blauen Himmel hinauf, bevor sie das Schweigen erneut brach.  
„Erzählst du mir nochmal von deinen Abenteuern?", fragte sie leise und Haruka stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, um sie anzusehen. Die Prinzessin erwiderte ihren Blick und lächelte erwartungsvoll.  
„Natürlich.", Haruka lachte leise auf, legte sich wieder hin und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Kopf. Dann begann sie zu erzählen.

Von weit oben, aus einem der Türme, beobachteten der König und die Königin ihre Tochter und den neuen Stalljungen.  
„So glücklich habe ich sie noch nie gesehen.", bemerkte die Königin leise und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Gemahlen. Dieser nickte knapp. Keine Mine seines weisen Gesichts verzog sich, als seine Frau weiter sprach. „Denkst du wirklich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, uns auf diese Weise mit seiner Grafschaft zu verbünden?"  
„Wir können nun nichts mehr daran ändern.", antwortete der König ausdruckslos. „Wir müssen auch an das Wohl und die Zukunft unseres Landes denken."  
„Ich weiß, Liebster.", antwortete die Königin leise und blickte auf die Kinder hinab, die so unendlich glücklich wirkten, wenn sie zusammen waren. „Aber du kennst unsere Tochter genau so gut wie ich. Sie wird sich nicht damit einverstanden erklären."  
Der König nickte knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bitte begleite mich nach unten. Sie werden jeden Moment eintreffen."

Michiru, deren Kopf noch immer in Haruka's Schoß lag, lauschte gebannt ihren Worten und die Augen der Prinzessin funkelten vor Aufregung, wie sie es immer taten, wenn Haruka ihr von ihren Abenteuern erzählte. Wann immer sie Zeit hatten, bat Michiru sie, ihr mehr zu berichten. Sie war mehr als angetan von der Vorstellung, all das selbst einmal zu erleben. Wenn es auch gefährlich war, so war es doch weitaus aufregender, als das Leben im Schloss, erklärte sie immer wieder. Haruka kicherte in sich hinein, als Michiru ihre Meinung dazu ein weiteres Mal äußerte. Sie wusste inzwischen nur zu gut, dass sie der kleinen Prinzessin diese Ansicht nicht so schnell ausreden konnte.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Michiru nun schweigend zu ihr aufsah, blickte sie sie fragend an. „Was hast du?"  
„Weißt du, Haruka...", Michiru hob ihre kleine Hand und legte sie an Haruka's Wange – eine Geste, die Haruka ein wenig verwirrte. „Wenn wir älter sind, werde ich dir dabei helfen, deine Eltern zu finden." Michiru sprach nun sehr leise, als befürchtete sie, jemand konnte sie hören, obwohl weit und breit niemand zu sehen war. Haruka senkte ihren Blick und legte ihre Hand auf die der kleineren. „Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, ob sie noch am Leben sind."  
Michiru setzte sich auf und sah sie nun ernst an – ein entschlossener Blick, den Haruka so noch nie von der Prinzessin geerntet hatte. „Sie sind am Leben. Und wir werden sie finden. Das verspreche ich dir."  
Haruka, die sich nun mit einem Mal unendlich hilflos und einsam fühlte, hatte große Mühe, die heißen Tränen zurück zu halten, mit denen sich ihre Augen nun füllten. Schon viel zu lange hatte sie versucht, die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, dass ihre Eltern tot sein könnten. Und aus einem ihr völlig unerklärlichen Grund glaubte sie der Prinzessin jedes Wort, wenn diese tiefblauen Augen ihr auf diese Art entgegen blickten. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und nickte zuversichtlich. „Wir werden sie finden!", wiederholte sie leise und sah Michiru dankbar an. „Hoffentlich werden wir ganz schnell älter!"  
Michiru nickte und schenkte Haruka nun wieder ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln.  
Noch eine ganze Weile unterhielten sie sich und genossen ihre freie Zeit. Bis plötzlich ein Junge in ihrem Alter auf sie zu stolziert kam.  
Er trug edle Kleidung, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er aus hohem Hause stammte, hatte kurzes braunes Haar und grüne Augen. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Strauß Rosen und schritt anmutig auf die beiden zu. Haruka runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn, als sie ihn erblickte und Michiru sprang augenblicklich auf die Beine. Unsicher, wer dieser Junge war und wie sich sich verhalten sollte, stand auch Haruka auf und blieb hinter Michiru stehen, die sich nun mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten zwischen ihr und dem Jungen aufbaute. Ihre Körperhaltung machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie diesen Jungen nicht leiden konnte. „Da ist ja meine Prinzessin!", verkündete dieser übermütig, kam vor ihr zum Stehen und hielt ihr mit einer höflichen Geste den Rosenstrauß entgegen. „Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen."  
„Ich schon.", antwortete Michiru harsch. „Die Blumen kannst du behalten. Ich will sie nicht." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte abweisend ihren Kopf zur Seite. Haruka zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sah zuerst Michiru an und betrachtete anschließend den Jungen näher. Er war etwas kleiner als sie selbst, doch seine Haltung war bereits die eines zukünftigen Königs. „Wer ist _der_ da?", wollte er wissen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Haruka. „Sieht aus wie jemand, der in den Stall gehört, anstatt hier herum zu lungern."  
„Er ist mein Freund. Alles weitere geht dich nichts an!", Michiru klang nun ungewöhnlich... offiziell... wie Haruka fand. Sicher musste sie so auch sprechen, wenn andere Personen des Adelsstands in der Nähe waren. Bisher war ihr dieser Tonfall nie zu Ohren gekommen, wenn sie in Michiru's Nähe gewesen war und auf eine groteske Art und Weise fand sie es gleichermaßen betörend, wie auch unheimlich.  
Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und schob Michiru etwas unsanft beiseite, die einen empörten Laut ausstieß, machte einen Schritt auf Haruka zu und musterte sie abwertend. „Ihr _Freund_ bist du also...", begann er leise, einen Hauch von Drohung in seiner Stimme. „Dann möchte ich mich mal angemessen vorstellen... _Freund_. Mein Name ist Jared. Sohn des Grafen Arvid von Tarvos und zukünftiger Gemahl der Prinzessin Michiru."  
„Vergiss es!", fiel das Mädchen ihm ins Wort, bevor die von dieser neuen Erkenntnis überrumpelte Haruka ihre Gedanken ordnen und reagieren konnte. „Ich werde dich niemals heiraten und wenn das gesamte Land einen Kopfstand macht!"  
„Es ist bereits alles vereinbart, Prinzessin.", grinste Jared und sah Haruka abwertend an. „Wenn du erst einmal im richtigen Alter bist, wirst du schon merken, dass ich weitaus besser für dich bin, als einer wie _der_ da.", bei seinen letzten Worten deutete er ein Kopfnicken in Haruka's Richtung an und sprach, als ginge es um einen räudigen Straßenköter.  
„Hey!", empörte sich Haruka, doch erneut ließ Michiru sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Er ist millionenfach besser als _du_!", herrschte sie ihn an und machte mit geballten Fäusten einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. „Du hast kein Recht, so mit ihm zu reden!"  
Jared sah sie ungläubig an. „Er ist ein stinkender, nichtsnutziger Stallbursche! Er ist es gar nicht Wert, dass du ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkst."  
Nun trat auch Haruka vor und schubste Jared kraftvoll von Michiru weg, als dieser gerade seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Merkst du nicht, dass sie nichts mit dir zu tun haben will?"  
Haruka ignorierte es, als Michiru hinter ihr warnend ihren Namen rief.  
Jared stolperte rückwärts über seine eigenen Füße, schaffte es jedoch in letzter Sekunde, sich abzufangen und nicht auf seinem Allerwertesten zu landen. Gehobenen Hauptes trat er wieder vor Haruka und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf – wobei er selbst dabei noch ein ganzes Stück kleiner war, als sie. „Was willst du Knirps von ihr? Misch dich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Oberschicht ein, Stallbursche!"  
„Ich mische mich ein wo ich will!", antworte Haruka drohend und verpasste Jared einen weiteren Stoß. Diesmal jedoch war er darauf vorbereitet und ging zum Gegenangriff über.  
„Hört sofort auf!", Michiru's Versuche, sie mit Worten auseinander zu bringen blieben erfolglos.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren die beiden zu einem unübersichtlichen schimpfenden und um sich schlagenden Knäuel verworren und nur kurz darauf löste sich Jared von Haruka und lief weinend und fluchend, die Hand auf seine rechte Wange gepresst, in Richtung Schloss davon.  
„Haruka!", Michiru fiel ihr augenblicklich um den Hals, als diese sich aufgerappelt hatte und drückte sich fest an sie. „Mach sowas bitte nie wieder! Er ist es nicht wert. Obwohl er es schon längst einmal verdient hatte.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Haruka lachte auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel etwas Schmutz aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie die Umarmung der kleineren erwiderte. Dann sah sie Michiru ernst an. „Wirst du diesen Widerling wirklich heiraten?"  
Die kleinere verzog das Gesicht und nickte widerstrebend. „Unsere Eltern haben es so vereinbart. Mein Vater hält ihn für einen würdigen Thronfolger und unser Land würde sich durch den Zusammenschluss deutlich vergrößern."  
Haruka ließ von ihr ab und sah sie ein wenig enttäuscht an. „Der weiß dich überhaupt nicht zu schätzen. Wieso tun sie so etwas ohne deine Einwilligung?"  
Michiru zuckte die Achseln und sah sie missmutig an. „So ist das nun mal im Adel... Ein weiterer Grund, dieses Leben hier zu hassen.", sie blickte zum Schloss hinüber und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Dann sah sie wieder zu Haruka und lächelte. „Ehrlich gesagt würde ich viel lieber _dich_ heiraten. Mit dir ist es immer lustig und du bist nicht so eingebildet und versnobt wie er."  
Haruka lachte auf und umarmte Michiru erneut. „Das wäre schön."

* * *

Als Michiru sich wenig später im Speisesaal zum Abendessen einfand, saßen ihre Eltern, Jared und dessen Vater – Graf Arvid – bereits an der großen Tafel und zahlreiche exotische Köstlichkeiten waren auf dem langen Tisch aneinander gereiht.  
Sie trat ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch, ohne Jared und den Grafen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Das Unbehagen ihrer Mutter war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Michiru.", begann ihr Vater streng und blickte sie ernst über die Tafel hinweg an. „Was ist da vorhin vorgefallen?"  
„Er hat uns provoziert!", protestierte die Prinzessin sofort. „Haruka hat mich nur verteidigt!"  
Jared stieß einen empörten Laut aus. „Das stimmt überhaupt nicht! Der stinkende Stallbursche hat angefangen!"  
Michiru sprang so ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass dieser beinahe nach hinten umkippte und funkelte Jared warnend an. „Haruka stinkt nicht! Und du hast es sehr wohl provoziert! Du hast es gar nicht anders verdient!"  
„Michiru!", mischte ihre Mutter sich ein und warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Das reicht jetzt. Setzt dich wieder hin!"  
Wortlos folgte die Prinzessin der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter und starrte wütend auf den leeren Teller vor ihrer Nase.  
„Mir scheint, der jungen Dame mangelt es noch etwas an Erziehung.", bemerkte der Graf. Sein Tonfall gefiel Michiru überhaupt nicht.  
„Da bin ich sicher nicht die einzige.", murmelte sie leise, woraufhin sie einen weiteren warnenden Blick von ihrer Mutter erntete und augenblicklich wieder verstummte.  
„Du wirst dich mit meinem Sohn anfreunden müssen, Prinzessin. Denn in Kürze wird er eine ganze Zeit lang hier wohnen, um sich mit den Aufgaben deines Vaters und damit auch seinen zukünftigen Aufgaben vertraut zu machen.", säuselte der Graf und lächelte sie vornehm an. Michiru sah auf und blickte ungläubig zu ihren Eltern, die wortlos nickten.  
„Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben, wenn du mich erst einmal etwas besser kennst.", Jared grinste ihr überheblich zu.  
Michiru ignorierte seine Bemerkung und sah ihren Vater stur an. „Dann verlange ich, dass Haruka endlich das freistehende Zimmer neben meinem bekommt!"  
Der König setzte seinen Krug ab und sah sie voller Unbehagen an. Er hatte sichtlich Probleme, seiner einzigen und über alles geliebten Tochter diesen Wunsch ein weiteres Mal auszuschlagen. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht.", seine Stimme klang streng, doch sein Blick war liebevoll und voller Bedauern. „Die Zimmer der Bediensteten befinden sich auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses und daran wird sich nichts ändern."  
„Dann werde ich mein Leben lang kein einziges Wort mehr mit Jared wechseln!", Michiru stand auf und sah ihrem Vater fest in die Augen. „Außerdem fühle ich mich sicherer, wenn ich weiß, dass Haruka in der Nähe ist. Wer weiß, was der Kerl mir antut, wenn ich Nachts schlafe.", sie deutete anschuldigend mit dem Finger auf Jared, der sich nun ebenfalls erhob und sie entrüstet anstarrte. Sein Vater griff augenblicklich nach seinem Arm und zog ihn auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Nun, wenn sie es sich so sehr wünscht, Eure Hoheit, sollten wir ihr den Wunsch vielleicht gewähren.", antwortete der Graf mit seinem falschen Lächeln und sah den König an. Michiru verstand sofort, dass er es ablehnte, wenn ein normaler Stalljunge auf ihrer Etage nächtigte und nur den liebevollen besorgten Schwiegervater mimte, um sich selbst vor dem König in ein gutes Licht zu rücken. Doch solange es ihr zu Gunsten kam, sollte es ihr Recht sein. „Wir möchten doch nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, dass die Prinzessin ihre Nächte in Angst verbringt. Obwohl das natürlich vollkommen unnötig wäre.", er lächelte breit, was offenbar freundlich wirken sollte, doch in Wirklichkeit verzerrte es sein Gesicht zu einer boshaften Fratze.  
Der König sah ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht an, dann nickte er langsam und sah zu Michiru. „Wenn der Graf nichts dagegen hat, werde ich es ausnahmsweise genehmigen."  
„Wirklich?", Michiru sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und klatschte begeistert in die Hände, als der König nach kurzem Zögern nickte. „Vielen Dank, Vater!"  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück und begann fröhlich zu essen, nachdem eine der Zofen ihr etwas in den Teller geschöpft hatte. Bis sie ihr gemeinsames Abendessen beendet hatten, bemühte sie sich, sich so gut wie möglich zu benehmen, damit ihr Vater keinen Grund fand, seine Entscheidung wieder zurück zu ziehen.  
Dann stand sie auf, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und verkündete, Haruka sofort die tolle Nachricht zu überbringen, bevor sie zu Bett ging.  
Gerade, als sie einige Meter den Gang entlang gelaufen war, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie seufzte entnervt und drehte sich zu Jared um. „Was willst du noch?"  
„Was soll das heißen?", antwortete der Junge missmutig und trat zu ihr. „Solltest du nicht etwas netter zu mir sein, nachdem mein Vater dir erlaubt hat, dich mit diesem schmutzigen Nichtsnutz abzugeben?"  
„Ich habe kein Wort davon gesagt, dass ich deswegen netter zu dir sein werde. Ich habe nur nicht damit aufgehört, dir zu antworten, wenn du mich ansprichst und mich mit deiner Anwesenheit belästigst!"  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ließ Jared mit offenem Mund allein zurück.


	4. Akt 2

Tjaja, da bin ich wieder - kurz vor der Connichi noch Zeit gefunden, den Part fertig zu machen. (Aah ich freu mich schon so auf die Connichi, endlich schaff ich es mal dahin zu fahren :D *kya*)

In der FF gibt es nun einen großen Zeitsprung von einigen Jahren. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit diesem Part und bin auf eure Meinungen gespannt! :3

* * *

**~Akt 2~**

Wie so oft in den vergangenen Jahren stand Michiru mit einer Ölpalette in der Hand in ihrem Zimmer vor einer Staffelei und malte, als Haruka wortlos den Raum betrat und sich auf den Fenstersims setzte, um sie dabei zu beobachten. Nur sie allein hatte die Befugnis, ohne anzuklopfen dieses Zimmer zu betreten und das auch nur, wenn sie niemand dabei beobachtete. Ein entspanntes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Prinzessin und sie störte sich nicht im Geringsten an der Anwesenheit ihres besten Freundes.  
Noch immer hatte Haruka es nicht über sich gebracht, sie über ihr kleines – und nicht gänzlich unbedeutendes – Geheimnis aufzuklären und ihren Status als Stalljunge, Küchengehilfe und engster Vertrauter der Prinzessin erfolgreich aufrecht erhalten.  
Kurz gesagt: Noch immer wusste niemand – wirklich absolut niemand – dass sie ein Mädchen war. Und schon jahrelang verbarg sie diese Tatsache erfolgreich mit engen Bandagen um ihren Oberkörper und weiten Hemden.  
Zu allem Überfluss kam noch hinzu, dass Haruka seit geraumer Zeit immer stärkere Gefühle für die junge Prinzessin entwickelte, die von Tag zu Tag schöner und anmutiger zu werden schien. Was es ihr nicht gerade leichter machte. Doch als Junge – dachte sie – würde es ihr zumindest niemand verübeln, von ihr derart angetan zu sein. Oft lag sie des Nachts wach und dachte darüber nach, wenigstens Michiru ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Doch wie würde sie reagieren? Nach all den Jahren.  
Ganze sieben Jahre lang lebte sie nun schon auf dem Königshof und hatte sich Respekt und Achtung hart erarbeitet. Und obwohl sie immer noch tatkräftig im Stall, im Garten und in der Küche half, war sie nun in erster Linie dafür zuständig, dafür zu sorgen, dass es der Prinzessin an nichts fehlte – und sie schätzte diese Aufgabe.  
Nachdenklich blickte sie aus dem Fenster, wo gerade der Frühling seine letzten Atemzüge tat. Vereinzelt blitzten noch strahlend weiße Blüten durch die immer grüner werdenden Kronen der Apfelbäume. Haruka atmete einmal tief durch und sog den lieblichen Duft des nahenden Sommers ein.  
Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Eine Idee, die sie und Michiru nun schon häufiger mehr oder minder scherzhaft ausgeheckt hatten. „Michiru?", setzte sie mit gesenkter Stimme an, ohne die Prinzessin anzusehen. Diese blickte von ihrer Leinwand auf und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist?"  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen Früh hier raus schleichen und uns die Stadt ansehen?"  
Michiru's Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wirklich?", sie legte ihren Pinsel beiseite und sprang an Haruka's Seite. Schon seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit träumte sie davon, endlich einmal mit eigenen Augen die Stadt zu sehen. Doch wegen zu großer Sorge um ihre Tochter hatten der König und die Königin ihr diesen Wunsch immer wieder verwehrt. Sie durfte die Mauern des Königshofs lediglich verlassen, wenn sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern im Schutz einer streng bewachten Kutsche unterwegs zu anderen Königshäusern oder Grafschaften war. Die Welt außerhalb königlicher Mauern hatte sie bisher lediglich durch die kleinen Fenster der Kutsche betrachten können.  
Haruka musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als Michiru sich nicht die geringste Mühe gab, ihre Aufregung zu verbergen.  
„Natürlich.", antwortete sie und grinste die kleinere nun breit an. „Ich bin sicher, wenn wir früh genug aufstehen, bemerkt uns niemand und wir sind im Handumdrehen draußen. Was uns als Kindern gelungen ist, werden wir doch wohl jetzt erst Recht hinbekommen!"  
Michiru nickte begeistert und fiel Haruka um den Hals. „Das wird bestimmt großartig! Wo gehen wir als erstes hin? Zur Kirche? Auf den Marktplatz? Oh, bitte lass uns zum Markt gehen!"  
Haruka lachte auf, belustigt über die Aufregung, die die Prinzessin nun entfaltete. Sie stand auf und verbeugte sich mit übertriebener Höflichkeit und einem forschen Grinsen. „Wohin auch immer es Euch zieht, ich werde Euch folgen, Prinzessin."  
Das Lächeln, das Michiru ihr im nächsten Augenblick schenkte, ließ Haruka's Herz höher schlagen. Es war ein Lächeln, das die ganze Welt hätte verzaubern können – doch es war nur für sie, Haruka Tenoh, bestimmt. Oder besser für „ihn, Haruka Tenoh, den Stalljungen", dachte sie verbittert und einen schmerzhaften Moment lang kämpfte sie zum wiederholten Male dagegen an, Michiru einfach die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Niemals würde sie es ertragen können, die bittere Enttäuschung in den Augen der Prinzessin zu sehen, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde. Und so schwieg sie – das vorangegangene Glücksgefühl beim Anblick dieses wundervollen Lächelns plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz tief in ihrer Brust.

An diesem Tag konnte Michiru den nächsten Tag kaum noch erwarten. Von ihrem Unterricht bekam sie nahezu überhaupt nichts mit und als der ersehnte Abend sich nach diesem längsten Tag ihres Lebens endlich ankündigte, ging sie unter dem Vorwand, Kopfschmerzen zu haben, schon sehr früh zu Bett.  
Selbstverständlich hatte sie kaum Schlaf gefunden, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen noch weit vor Sonnenaufgang in Haruka's Zimmer schlich und sie sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. „Haruka.", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Haruka, wach auf!"  
Die Blondine kniff die Augen zusammen, streckte sich kurz und blickte dann direkt in das Gesicht der Prinzessin, die sie breit anlächelte. „Guten Morgen.", hauchte Michiru leise und richtete sich auf.  
„Guten Morgen.", antwortete Haruka verschlafen und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
„Komm schon, es war deine Idee!", lachte Michiru und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Haruka gab ein missmutiges Geräusch von sich und setzte sich auf. Dann betrachtete sie Michiru's mit grünen Samtbordüren besticktes Kleid und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du _so_ da raus gehen?"  
Michiru, die vor lauter Aufregung ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie dort draußen niemand mit dem Königshof in Verbindung bringen durfte, sah an sich hinunter. Dann seufzte sie leise und sah Haruka entschuldigend an. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."  
Haruka schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Besitzt du überhaupt angemessene Kleidung für so einen Ausflug? Andernfalls müssen wir dir wohl auf die Schnelle anderweitig etwas besorgen.", sie musterte Michiru, die nun angestrengt überlegte, wo sie passendere Kleidung auftreiben konnte. „Und du solltest dein Haar zurück binden. Nicht viele Leute da draußen haben so gepflegtes langes Haar, weißt du.", fügte sie hinzu. Haruka hatte keineswegs vergessen, wie sich das Leben dort draußen abspielte und sie verstand auch durchaus die Sorge des Königs und der Königin. Doch wenn sie vorsichtig waren, konnte eigentlich nichts passieren. Und sie würde ihr Leben für die Prinzessin geben, würde diese in Gefahr geraten.  
Michiru's Mine hellte sich auf und sie sah Haruka freudig an. „Ich leihe mir einfach etwas aus dem Ankleideraum der Zofen!", sie drehte sich einmal fröhlich um sich selbst und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Haruka sah ihr verdattert hinterher und seufzte leise, lächelte dabei jedoch. So viel Elan konnte nur Michiru an den Tag legen und das auch nur dann, wenn es darum ging, etwas verbotenes zu tun. Sie lachte leise in sich hinein und ließ sich von ihrer Matratze gleiten. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den großen mit einem goldenen Rahmen versehenen Spiegel verzog sie missmutig das Gesicht und trat zur Tür, um sie abzuschließen. Dann zog sie sich ihr Hemd über den Kopf und brachte die verrutschten Bandagen um ihren Oberkörper in Ordnung. Normalerweise entfernte sie sie zum Schlafen, doch am Vorabend hatte sie sie in weiser Voraussicht nicht abgelegt. Sie hatte bereits vermutet, dass Michru in ihrem Tatendrang nicht, wie sonst üblich, von ihr geweckt werden musste, sondern umgekehrt. Sie beeilte sich und zog ein weißes Leinenhemd aus ihrem Schrank, das sie sich schnell über den Kopf zog und die Tür wieder aufsperrte, bevor die Prinzessin zurück kam und Verdacht schöpfen konnte.  
Als sie gerade vor dem Spiegel ihr störrisches Haar ordnete, schwang die Tür auf und Michiru hüpfte herein, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und strahlte Haruka an. „Na, wie sehe ich aus?"  
Haruka starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Die Prinzessin trug einen moosgrünen Leinenrock, dazu eine weiße Bluse unter einer farblich zum Rock passenden, figurbetonten Weste, die an der Vorderseite geschnürt war und einen hellbraunen Umhang mit Kapuze, der ebenfalls aus Leinen bestand. Alles in Allem sehr schlicht. Jedenfalls für ihre Verhältnisse. Ihr Haar hatte sie seitlich zu einem Zopf geflochten, der nun über ihre Schulter nach vorne hing. Es war ein außerordentlich ungewohnter Anblick und trotzdem war sie immer noch so schön, dass sie sicher auch trotz dieser „Verkleidung" einige Blicke auf sich ziehen würde.  
„Haruka?", Michiru legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Die größere schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und lächelte. „Du siehst fantastisch aus. Lass uns gehen!"  
Michiru nickte freudestrahlend und schlich auf Zehenspitzen voran durch die langen Korridore und zahlreiche Stufen hinunter. In diesem Aufzug durfte sie erst Recht niemand sehen, ansonsten würde jedermann sofort Verdacht schöpfen und ihr Plan war zum Scheitern verurteilt, noch bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß in den Hof gesetzt hatten. Da es noch sehr früh am Morgen war, war glücklicherweise noch niemand außer ihnen im Schloss und auf dem Hof unterwegs – abgesehen von drei oder vier Wachposten, die auf ihren üblichen Routen patrouillierten. Geduldig warteten sie hinter einem der hohen Bäume, bis die Wachmänner ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatten und als sie endlich ungesehen durch die Tür, die in dem großen Tor eingelassen war, nach draußen schlüpften, zeigten sich bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen.  
Nachdem sie die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter sich zugezogen hatten, blieb Michiru einen kurzen Moment stehen, atmete einmal tief durch und zog sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs – die sie auf Haruka's Ratschlag hin nicht mehr absetzen würde, bis sie wieder zurück waren – über den Kopf, bevor sie mit Haruka an ihrer Seite zum ersten Mal selbstständig und ohne lästige Leibwächter den schützenden Königshof verließ.

Als sie den nicht allzu weiten Fußmarsch zum Eingang der Stadt am Fuße des Königreichs hinter sich gebracht hatten, führte Haruka sie geradewegs zum Marktplatz.  
Michiru's Augen glänzten vor Aufregung und leuchteten nun heller, als Haruka es jemals gesehen hatte. Und ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, hakte sie sich bei Haruka ein und zog sie mit sich von einem Stand zum nächsten.  
Alle nur erdenklichen Waren wurden angeboten, von denen Michiru bislang nur die wenigsten eigens zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Teure Stoffe und Seide aus entfernten Königreichen, Waffen und Rüstungen der besten Schmiede des Landes, wertvolle Schmuckstücke und ein beachtliches Angebot diverser Lebensmittel aller Preisklassen. Viel zu häufig musste Haruka die Prinzessin weiter schieben, als die Händler versuchten, ihr deren Waren gegen teures Geld zu verkaufen. Michiru, die eine derartige Aufdringlichkeit nicht gewohnt war, wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als verhalten zu lächeln und Haruka anschließend hilfesuchend anzusehen.  
Die größere genoss diese ungezwungenen Stunden mit der Prinzessin. Allein schon dafür, sie auf diese Weise lächeln zu sehen und ihr heiteres Lachen zu hören, hatte sich diese heimliche Flucht aus dem Schloss bereits ausgezahlt.

Als sie bei einem kleinen Springbrunnen am Rande des Marktplatzes Rast machten, um sich ein wenig von dem Tumult zu erholen, ließ Michiru sich auf der Brunnenwand nieder und sah Haruka mit großen, immer noch strahlenden Augen an. „Das ist das Beste, was ich je erlebt habe.", sagte sie und grinste vergnügt in sich hinein. Haruka lächelte und setzte sich neben sie. „Immer zu Euren Diensten, Prinzessin.", sagte sie so leise, dass nur Michiru es hören konnte. Diese kicherte leise. Dann beobachtete sie aufmerksam die Leute, die sich in alle Richtungen durch den großen Markt drängten, als sie plötzlich inmitten der Menschenmasse einen kleinen Jungen erblickte. Er war schmutzig, trug zerlumpte Kleidung und schlich sich gerade von der Rückseite eines Obststandes an, stibitze einen Apfel und – offenbar von allen anderen unbemerkt – huschte in eine Seitengasse davon. Michiru runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. Haruka, die sich entspannt mit geschlossenen Augen ein wenig zurück gelehnt hatte, sah verwundert zu ihr auf. „Willst du schon weiter?"  
Als Michiru sich wortlos in Bewegung setzte, sprang Haruka auf und folgte ihr. „Hey! Warte mal! Du kannst doch nicht einfach-", sie stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass Michiru geradewegs auf eine der schmalen Seitengassen zusteuerte. Nur zu gut wusste sie, wohin dieser Weg führte, denn sie selbst hatte vor vielen Jahren eine ganze Zeit lang dort gelebt – oder besser gesagt _überlebt._ Mit besorgter Mine schloss sie eilig zu Michiru auf und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. „Michiru...", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Bitte geh nicht weiter." Die kleinere blieb stehen und blickte stirnrunzelnd in die düstere Gasse hinein, die beinahe bedrohlich zurück zu starren schien. Bereits hier verriet der beißende Geruch, dass sie dort hinten nichts erfreuliches erwarten würde. Hier hinten war nichts mehr von dem scheinbar sorglosen Leben zu sehen, das auf dem Marktplatz herrschte. Michiru sah Haruka an. Nicht mit den Augen ihrer besten Freundin, sondern mit den Augen ihrer zukünftigen Königin. „Halt mich nicht davon ab, das wahre Gesicht dieses Landes zu sehen, Haruka.", ein leichtes, jedoch unüberhörbares Beben lag in ihrer Stimme. „Du kannst ja gern hier bleiben, wenn du willst."  
Irritiert von der plötzlichen Kälte in den Augen der Prinzessin ließ Haruka sie los und sah sie flehend an. Doch Michiru hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und von dieser würde sie sich nicht wieder abbringen lassen.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte Haruka ihr in einen der abgelegensten Winkel dieser Stadt.  
„Bist du wirklich bereit dafür?", fragte sie nach wenigen Metern leise, bevor sie eine schmale Abzweigung am Ende der Gasse erreichten. Die Prinzessin sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an – einen Großteil ihres Gesichts dank der Kapuze nun in dunkle Schatten gehüllt. „Kann man dafür jemals wirklich bereit sein?", noch immer lag dieses leichte Beben in ihrer Stimme, das unverkennbar verriet, dass sie alles andere als bereit war, dieses Elend nun schließlich mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, anstatt immer nur 'aufregende Geschichten' davon zu hören. Mit zunehmendem Alter hatte sie immer besser verstanden, was Haruka's Geschichten in Wahrheit bedeuteten. Nun waren es keine spannenden Märchen mehr, die von Abenteuern erzählten, sondern die kalte und grausame Realität, vor der sie selbst ihr Leben lang behütet wurde. Bereits vor einigen Jahren hatte die Prinzessin aufgehört, Haruka darum zu bitten, ihr davon zu erzählen. Sie wollte nicht, dass diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wieder und wieder ans Tageslicht befördert wurden.  
„Vermutlich nicht...", gab Haruka zu. Im selben Moment blieb Michiru so abrupt stehen, dass Haruka beinahe in sie hinein gelaufen wäre.

Am Ende der Straße – in den Schatten verborgen – saß ein bärtiger Greis auf dem mit Kies bedeckten Boden. Er lehnte an einer Wand, seine trüben Augen auf sie gerichtet, als sie näher kamen. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig und zerlumpt. Und ihm fehlte das linke Bein. Michiru schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
Von _dieser_ Wahrheit und all den Krankheiten hatte Haruka der Prinzessin nur äußerst wenig berichtet. Nicht zuletzt, um selbst vergessen zu können.  
„Sein Bein...", keuchte Michiru leise und starrte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen den Mann an, der sie weiterhin aufmerksam musterte.  
„Du wolltest die Wahrheit sehen. Und das ist sie...", antwortete Haruka leise und trat an ihre Seite. „Du kannst jederzeit umkehren."  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie endlich ihre Hände sinken ließ, erkannte Haruka, dass die junge Prinzessin den Tränen nahe war. Beruhigend legte sie der kleineren einen Arm um die Schultern. Es nur erzählt zu bekommen und es selbst zu sehen, waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge. Und diese Erkenntnis setzte Michiru schließlich mehr zu, als sie es sich selbst hatte eingestehen wollen. Doch sie stand zu ihrem Entschluss. Und ganz bestimmt würde sie jetzt nicht vor der Realität davon laufen.  
Zögernd trat sie auf den Mann zu und sah ihn unschlüssig an. „Können... wir irgendetwas für Euch tun?"  
Der Mann sah mit seinen trüben Augen zu ihr auf und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie ihr einem alten Greis wie mir helfen könntet, gnädiges Fräulein.", antwortete er mit leiser, rauher Stimme. „Jedoch... Diese Worte habe ich schon lange nicht mehr von jemandem gehört, der nicht hier unter uns lebt." Michiru sah schweigend auf ihn herab und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
„Vermutlich kommt hier auch nicht allzu oft jemand vorbei.", bemerkte Haruka leise und trat ebenfalls zu ihm.  
Der Alte lachte heiser auf. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht, mein Kind.", er hustete und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Mauer. „Was tut ihr hier? Ihr macht nicht den Eindruck, als hättet ihr euch verlaufen."  
Michiru zögerte und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Haruka. Dann sah sie den Alten wieder an. Anstatt zu antworten, steckte sie eine Hand in ihre Rocktasche, um eine Silbermünze hervor zu holen. Langsam ging sie in die Hocke, ergriff nach kurzem Zögern die Hand des Mannes und drückte ihm behutsam die Münze in die Hand. „Es ist nicht viel, doch ich hoffe, es wird Euch wenigstens etwas helfen.", ihre Stimme drohte zu kippen. Haruka wusste, dass sie ihm gern mehr gegeben hätte. Doch sie durften sich nicht verraten und so musste die Prinzessin sich bedeckt halten. Michiru erhob sich, während der Mann ungläubig auf die glänzende Münze in seiner Hand starrte. „Wer seid ihr, Kinder?", fragte er heiser.  
„Niemand.", antwortete Michiru leise. „Wir sind niemand.", die Stimme der Prinzessin brach und eine einzelne Träne befreite sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Haruka legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie sanft.  
Plötzlich drang das Geschrei eines Babys an ihre Ohren und sie sahen auf. Es kam aus der angrenzenden Gasse, die sich nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt befand.  
Trotz des beißenden Geruchs, der sich hier festgesetzt hatte, musste Michiru einmal tief durchatmen, bevor sie einen Blick um die Ecke wagte. Augenblicklich wurde ihr übel, als der Gestank sich in ihren Lungen festzusetzen drohte. Auch der Anblick, der sich ihr nun bot, machte es ihr nicht leichter.

Hier, in dieser heruntergekommenen Gosse, lebten Frauen und Männer – alte, wie junge – und kleine Kinder auf engstem Raum zusammen. Einige der Frauen hielten Babys im Arm. Viele von ihnen wirkten apathisch und saßen teilnahmslos auf dem Boden. Andere wirkten kraftlos, krank und kurz vor dem Hungertod. Einige der Kinder spielten mit staubigen, teils zerrissenen Stoffpuppen oder in verschlammten Pfützen.  
Michiru musste all ihre Kräfte zusammen nehmen, um gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen, die in ihr aufgestiegen war. Reglos stand sie an der Mauer – unfähig, zu handeln oder darüber nachzudenken, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.  
„Was wollt ihr hier?", wollte eine der älteren Frauen wissen. In ihrer Stimme lag ein alarmierter Unterton, der ihnen sofort klar machte, dass sie ihnen keineswegs gut gesinnt war. Ihr Haar war weiß und ihr Gesicht geprägt vom Alter und dem trostlosen Leben auf der Straße. Doch ihre hellgrauen Augen wirkten weise und strotzten nur so vor Entschlossenheit.  
Auch ein paar der anderen hatten die Neuankömmlinge bereits bemerkt. Einige der Frauen sprangen hektisch auf und zogen die spielenden Kinder zu sich, die nun verängstigt zu ihnen hinüber sahen. Offenbar fürchteten sie, man würde sie ihnen wegnehmen.  
„Keine Angst.", es war Haruka, die mit ruhiger Stimme die nun herrschende Stille unterbrach. „Wir wollen niemandem etwas böses."  
Sie wusste, wie vorsichtig diese Leute Fremden gegenüber sein mussten und noch allzu gut erinnerte sie sich daran, wie häufig man versucht hatte, sie einzufangen und zu versklaven – genau wie ihre Eltern und den Rest ihrer damaligen Freunde. Obwohl sie die Gedanken daran in den vergangenen Jahren erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, schossen die Erinnerungen nun, da sie all das wieder sah, schmerzhaft in den Vordergrund.  
Plötzlich löste sich ein kleiner Junge aus der Kinderschar und trat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Sein scheinbar ursprünglich blondes Haar war verklebt vom Staub und seine Kleidung zerrissen und schlammverkrustet – und mit einem Mal erinnerte Michiru sich an den Tag, an dem sie Haruka kennen gelernt hatte. Die abenteuerlichen Geschichten verwandelten sich in Albträume voller Angst, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Erneut stiegen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen, die sie nur mit großer Mühe zurück halten konnte.  
„Warum weinst du? Tut dir etwas weh?", fragte der Kleine schließlich und sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Michiru wischte sich schnell mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich... Ich hab nur... etwas Staub in die Augen bekommen, das ist alles.", sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen und so gab sie den Versuch auf.  
Der Junge jedoch nickte verständnisvoll und trat langsam auf sie zu. Er betrachtete Michiru lange, bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff: „Wenn sie gefährlich wären, hätten sie uns schon längst angegriffen. Nicht wahr, Mutter?"  
„Vermutlich.", antwortete Haruka an Stelle der Frau, die sie noch immer – wie auch alle anderen – voller Skepsis betrachtete.

Neugierig sah der Junge zu Michiru auf und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Du hast schöne Haare! Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so hübsch ist.", er grinste breit. „Wollt ihr hier bleiben und mit uns spielen?"  
Haruka bemerkte, wie Michiru sich auf die Unterlippe bis, um nicht erneut zu weinen. Sie drückte sanft ihre Schulter und ging dann lächelnd vor dem Jungen in die Hocke. „Weißt du, mein kleiner... Im Moment haben wir leider nicht viel Zeit. Aber vielleicht beim nächsten Mal."  
Der Junge verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht und grummelte missmutig etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.  
„Bis es soweit ist, möchte ich aber sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht.", auch Michiru ging nun in die Hocke und lächelte sanftmütig. Dann ergriff sie die Hand des Jungen und drückte ihm drei Silbermünzen in die Hand. „Versprich mir, dass du das mit deinen Freunden teilst. Ihr könnt es besser gebrauchen, als wir."  
Seine Mutter musterte sie weiterhin skeptisch, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Junge quietschte vor Aufregung und strahlte Michiru mit großen Augen an. „Wahnsinn! Wo hast du so viel Geld her? Hab vielen Dank!", er machte vor Freude einen Luftsprung und umarmte Michiru anschließend so fest er konnte. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung zögernd und erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Mehr und mehr erinnerte dieser kleine Kerl sie an Haruka vor sieben Jahren. Und sie bewunderte beide – Haruka und diesen Jungen – für ihren Lebensmut, den sie trotz allem in diesen grauenvollen Zeiten hervorbringen konnten.

Langsam ließ sie von dem Kleinen ab, erhob sich und sah Haruka an. „Ich bin sicher, wir können etwas zu essen für diese Leute auftreiben.", als Haruka zunächst nicht antwortete, ließ sie ein eindringliches „Bitte!" folgen. Haruka sah die Menschen an, die sie immer noch wachsam beobachteten. Dann nickte sie knapp. „Na schön. Aber danach sollten wir wieder zurück nach Hause."  
Sie sprach so leise, dass – wie sie hoffte – nur Michiru sie hören konnte. Diese schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und nickte zustimmend. Nach einer flüchtigen Anmerkung, bald wieder zu kommen, suchten sie den nächsten Bäcker auf. Dort kauften sie – sehr zum Erstaunen und der Freude des guten Mannes – so viel Brot, wie Michiru in einem großen Weidenkorb tragen konnte. Anschließend besorgten sie noch etwas Fleisch und frisches Obst, das Haruka in einer Holzkiste verstaute und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu der schmalen Gasse, wo sie erneut von dem alten einbeinigen begrüßt wurden, der sie mit großen Augen ungläubig anstarrte, als Michiru ihm lächelnd etwas Obst und einen Laib Brot überreichte.  
„Euch Kinder hat wirklich der Himmel geschickt.", er hustete ein paar Mal schwer und wandte seinen Blick dankend zum Himmel. „In diesen schlechten Zeiten..."  
Michiru sah ihn schwermütig an und wünschte, sie könnte mehr für ihn tun.  
„Komm.", Haruka legte ihr sanft die Hand an den Rücken. „Wir müssen weiter."  
Michiru nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Alten, der sich erneut bedankte und ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen allen Segen der Welt wünschte.  
Als sie diesmal die kleine Seitenstraße betraten, war die Begrüßung etwas freundlicher, als zuvor. „So schnell hatten wir allerdings nicht mit euch gerechnet.", bemerkte eine der Frauen. „Wieso seid ihr zurück gekommen?"  
Haruka war nicht entgangen, dass einige der Kinder bereits gierig auf das Obst in ihrer Kiste starrten. Michiru trat vor und überreichte der Frau den großen Brotkorb. „Wir möchten euch das hier geben."

„Und das.", Haruka folgte ihr und stellte ihre Kiste auf einem leeren Holzfass ab, das an der Wand stand. „Das sollte euch wieder ein wenig zu Kräften bringen. Zumindest für eine Weile."  
Nun traten einige der Leute mit großen Augen näher und sahen ungläubig auf die Lebensmittel. „Wer seid ihr bloß?", wollte erneut jemand wissen und ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Haruka lächelte gerührt und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Michiru. Sie wusste, was diese freundliche Geste für diese Menschen bedeutete und wie viel Kraft und Lebensmut Michiru ihnen in diesen wenigen Minuten zurück gegeben hatte.  
„Es ist nicht wichtig, wer wir sind. Seht uns einfach als eure Freunde.", antwortete Haruka und blickte in die Menge. „Wir werden wiederkommen, sobald es uns möglich ist."  
Michiru blinzelte sie überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Haruka ihr in diesem unausgesprochenen Wunsch zustimmen würde. Als Haruka ihr zuzwinkerte, lächelte sie glücklich und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Einmal mehr war sie erstaunt darüber, wie gut sie einander ohne Worte verstanden und sie war sich sicher, dass es ein derartiges Band zu einem anderen Menschen nur ein einziges mal geben würde.  
Lächelnd traten sie beiseite und beobachteten, wie das Essen gleichmäßig und gerecht verteilt wurde und ein paar der Männer begannen, ein kleines Feuer anzuzünden, um das Fleisch zu braten.

Noch viele Dankesrufe wurden ihnen zugetragen, bis sie sich verabschiedeten und sich letztendlich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. Michiru schwieg die meiste Zeit – ihre Gedanken immer noch bei den verwahrlosten Kindern und dem alten einbeinigen Mann.  
„Du hast heute wirklich viel Gutes getan.", unterbrach Haruka ihre Gedanken, während sie nebeneinander her spazierten. „Ich hätte damals alles dafür gegeben, ein wenig Hilfe zu bekommen. Doch die meisten Menschen sind egoistisch und kümmern sich nur um ihr eigenes Wohl. Oder sie haben Angst, sich diesen Leuten zu nähern."  
„Aber wieso?", Michiru antwortete nur sehr leise. „Wenn alle zusammen helfen würden – auch wir vom Königshof – müsste es diesen Leuten nicht so schlecht ergehen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
Haruka wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. _Sie_ war sich nicht so sicher, ob Michiru mit ihrer Annahme richtig lag. Und vermutlich würde es ohnehin nie soweit kommen, dass sich tatsächlich all das ändern würde.  
„Haruka, ich...", Michiru schluckte schwer und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Es tut mir Leid."  
„Was?", Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. „Was tut dir Leid?"  
Michiru blieb stehen und blickte vor sich auf den Boden. Auch Haruka hielt an und wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich immer wieder gebeten habe, mir von deinem Leben auf der Straße zu erzählen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so...", sie brach ab und schluckte erneut schwer. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!"  
Ihre Stimme brach und ein Beben ging durch ihren zierlichen Körper.  
„Nicht doch...", Haruka trat zu ihr und legte ihr freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich habe dir mehr zu verdanken, als ich dir jemals zurück geben kann. Dank dir hatte ich die beste Zeit meines Lebens!"  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich war egoistisch und habe nur an mich selbst gedacht... Bitte verzeih mir."  
„Ich würde dir _alles_ verzeihen, wenn es etwas zu verzeihen gäbe.", versicherte Haruka ihr. „Aber es gibt wirklich nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest."  
Endlich sahen diese tiefblauen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte, wieder zu ihr auf und ein seichtes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen der Prinzessin. „Du bist immer so selbstlos. Genau das schätze ich so sehr an dir, Haruka."  
„Jedem das, was er verdient.", antwortete die Blondine und grinste schief. „Lass uns weiter gehen. Man vermisst dich bestimmt schon."  
„_Uns_.", verbesserte Michiru sie. „Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht die einzige, die vermisst wird."  
Haruka grinste schief, schob ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen und folgte ihrer Prinzessin zurück nach Hause.

Als das große Eingangstor am Ende des Weges in ihrem Blickfeld erschien, erkannten sie bereits von Weitem Morcant, der heute dort Wache stand. Das Tor war um diese Tageszeit weit geöffnet, um Besucher und Handelsleute zu empfangen.  
„Verdammt...", presste Haruka zähneknirschend hervor. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem überaus verantwortungsbewussten Wachmann vor sieben Jahren ihren Gram gegen ihn abgelegt hatte – selbstverständlich wusste außer Michiru immer noch niemand, dass sie der elendige Apfeldieb gewesen war. Inzwischen mochte sie Morcant sogar recht gern. Solange er sie und Michiru nur nicht bei etwas Verbotenem – und sie erlaubten sich _vielerlei_ Unsinn, wenn sie zusammen waren – erwischte.

Haruka wurde langsamer und wollte sich einen anderen Weg hinein suchen, um Ärger zu vermeiden. Michiru hingegen lief unbeirrt weiter. Sie hatte nie viele Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihre heimlichen Missetaten geheim zu halten, wenn sie erst einmal geschehen waren. Haruka, die nur allzu gut wusste, dass jeglicher Widerspruch zwecklos war, seufzte leise in sich hinein und folgte ihr wortlos.  
Morcant's kleine Augen weiteten sich enorm, als er die beiden auf sich zukommen sah. „Wo wart ihr?!", blaffte er sie schon von Weitem an und kam ihnen mit großen Schritten entgegen. „Spazieren.", antwortete Michiru knapp und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Wieso wart ihr draußen? Prinzessin, Ihr wisst, Ihr sollt nicht unbeaufsichtigt-"  
„Haruka war bei mir.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und setzte ihren Weg fort. Haruka sah ihn schuldbewusst an, als er sie im Vorbeigehen am Handgelenk packte und sie aufhielt. „Was habt ihr da draußen getrieben? Ist etwas passiert?"  
Haruka schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Es ist nichts passiert! Du weißt, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt."  
Morcant sah sie lange und eindringlich an. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Seht zu, dass ihr hinein kommt! Noch scheint niemand euer Verschwinden bemerkt zu haben. Ich möchte sowas nicht noch einmal erleben! Sonst muss ich das dem König melden, das weißt du. Und er wird nicht erfreut darüber sein!"  
Haruka nickte knapp und beeilte sich, Michiru zu folgen, die bereits das Tor passiert hatte.

Als die Tür ihres Zimmers endlich hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, bröckelte Michiru's aufrecht erhaltene stolze Fassade und sie presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund, um das lautes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das nun aus ihr heraus brach.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass Haruka sie so sah und sich womöglich vorwarf, mit ihr in die Stadt gegangen zu sein. Den Anblick dieser Kinder und des alten Mannes würde sie ihr ganzes Leben nicht wieder vergessen. Mit einem Mal konnte sie ganz deutlich die kleine Haruka vor sich sehen, wie sie sich monatelang alleine hatte durchschlagen müssen. Mit zitternden Knien ging sie durch das große Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Viele Minuten lang starrte sie reglos vor sich ins Nichts. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie wollte vergessen, was sie heute gesehen hatte. Und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht.  
In diesen letzten Stunden hatte sich etwas in ihr verändert. Der Drang, frei zu sein von all ihren zukünftigen Pflichten, war etwas anderem gewichen. Einem Gedanken, der sich von diesem Moment an fest in ihrem Kopf manifestierte: Sie hatte die Macht, etwas zu verändern. Sie allein. Wenn sie erst einmal die Nachfolge des Throns antreten würde, konnte ihr niemand mehr vorschreiben, was sie tun oder lassen sollte. Sie konnte etwas bewegen, wenn sie sich nur genug Mühe geben würde. Sie würde dieser Armut dort draußen eines Tages ein Ende setzen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eilig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Die Tür ist offen."  
Sie sah auf und erwartete, dass Haruka nach ihr sehen würde. Als jedoch Jared – ihr nach wie vor unwillkommener Verlobter – den Raum betrat und sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah, schnellte Michiru von ihrem Bett hoch. „Was willst du?", sie bemühte sich gar nicht erst, ihr Missfallen über seinen unerwarteten Besuch zu verbergen.  
„Wieso weinst du?", er ignorierte ihre Frage und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Was Michiru nicht bemerkte, war, dass er mit einem schnellen und geschickten Handgriff hinter seinem Rücken den Schlüssel umdrehte, bevor er langsam auf sie zu trat. „Hat der stinkende Stalljunge dir etwa das Herz gebrochen?"  
„Haruka hat nichts damit zu tun!", antwortete sie harsch.  
„Was beschäftigt meine Prinzessin dann so sehr?", er hob die Hand und wollte ihre Wange berühren – oder ihr Haar, Michiru wusste es nicht – doch sie schlug seine Hand beiseite und wich einen Schritt zurück, sodass die Bettkante sich nun unweigerlich in ihre Kniekehlen bohrte. Etwas bedrohliches flackerte in seinen Augen auf, doch er ließ seine Hand sinken und sah sie provokant an. „Wenn es nicht _seinetwegen_ ist, welchen Grund hast du sonst, traurig zu sein?"  
Michiru schluckte schwer. Sollte sie es wagen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Zumindest, dachte sie, hatte sie nun die Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war.  
„Hast du... jemals darüber nachgedacht, was du tun willst, wenn du erst einmal auf dem Thron sitzt?"  
Er sah sie halb fragend, halb überrascht an. Dann wich seine Verwunderung einem triumphierenden, breiten Grinsen. „Hast du dich also endlich damit abgefunden, dass du mich heiraten wirst?"  
„Beantworte meine Frage!", befahl sie scharf. Nein, niemals. Niemals würde sie diesen Widerling heiraten.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was genau du nun hören willst. Die Antwort liegt doch auf der Hand. Regieren natürlich! Mit einer wunderschönen Königin an meiner Seite.", er lächelte zynisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Michiru atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, nur dieses eine Mal nicht wütend zu werden, wenn sie sich mit ihm unterhielt.  
„Ich meine, was wirst du für das Volk tun? Was kannst du gegen die Armut dort draußen unternehmen?", sie deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung aus dem Fenster. Pures Nichtverstehen trat in seine grünen Augen. Als er nicht antwortete, sprach sie weiter. „Hast du dir jemals angesehen, wie die Leute außerhalb dieser Mauern leben? Hast du die gesehen, die vom Rest der Welt verstoßen wurden? Die, denen niemand auch nur die geringste Beachtung schenkt?"  
Jared zog gleichgültig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert es mich auch nicht. Es ist nicht die Aufgabe eines Königs, sich um das Wohl wertlosen Abschaums zu kümmern, solange das gemeine Volk zufrieden ist."  
Michiru sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen?", sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Natürlich meine ich es ernst.", antwortete er langsam und betont. „Was interessiert mich irgendwelches Gesindel, das in seiner eigenen Kloake in der Gosse verrottet, solange der Rest des Pöbels lachend und applaudierend zu seinem König aufsieht?", die Art, wie er nun sprach, brachte Michiru innerlich zum brodeln.  
„Du bist wirklich verachtenswert. Ein Grund mehr, dich nicht auf den Thron zu lassen."  
„Dafür ist es bereits zu spät, Prinzessin. Es wurde schon längst alles vereinbart, wie du sehr gut weißt und du kannst dich dem nicht widersetzen.", noch mehr Triumph stieg in seiner Stimme empor, während er einen Schritt näher kam. „Du wirst mich heiraten. Und der dreckige kleine Bastard muss tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie ich dich-"  
„Hör auf, so über ihn zu reden!", die Fingernägel ihrer geballten Fäuste bohrten sich nun so fest in ihre Handflächen, dass es schmerzte. „Ich werde dich nicht heiraten. Nicht in diesem und nicht im nächsten Leben. Lieber brenne ich auf ewig in der Hölle.", der warnende Ton in ihrer gesenkten Stimme war unmissverständlich.  
Jared kam ihr nun so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen konnte.  
„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du an diesem jämmerlichen Schwächling findest. Aber ich werde nicht gegen ihn verlieren."  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", antwortete sie kalt. „Aber offenbar hast du nicht halb so viel Ehrgefühl, wie du immer vorgibst. Sonst wärst du nicht so ein erbärmlicher Verlierer."  
„Ich bin erbärmlich?", antwortete er – seine Stimme nun zu einem drohenden Flüstern gesenkt. Noch immer waren ihre Gesichter sich gefährlich nahe, doch Michiru dachte nicht im Traum daran, vor ihm zurück zu weichen – nicht, dass sie es mit der Bettkante in ihren Kniekehlen gekonnt hätte. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was zwischen ihm und dir läuft. Ist _das_ etwa nicht erbärmlich?"  
Gar nichts wusste er. Michiru wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er mit seinem Verdacht richtig liegen würde. Dass die Fantasien, denen sie sich des Nachts zunehmend häufiger hingab, mehr als nur Wunschdenken sein würden. Doch die Realität sah anders aus.  
„Ich werde mir meine Frau nicht von einem Stallburschen stehlen lassen. Er ist noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Mann. Sieh dir nur mal sein Gesicht an! Er sieht aus wie ein Mädchen!"  
„Er ist mehr Mann, als du es jemals sein wirst!", fuhr Michiru ihn an. „Zumindest ist er mutig und aufrichtig und er hat ein Herz, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir!"  
Jared's Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine wutverzerrte Grimasse. „Ich werde dir zeigen, wie viel Mann ich bin! Ich sorge dafür, dass du diesen kleinen Bastard endlich vergisst und dir darüber klar wirst, wo du hin gehörst!"  
Noch bevor Michiru in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte er sie am Hals gepackt und drückte sie rücklings aufs Bett. „Ich werde der erste sein, der dich bekommt! Und dann wirst du meine Frau!"  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran!", Michiru krallte sich in seine Handgelenke und sah ihn warnend an. „Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir!"  
„Das werde ich.", Jared grinste gehässig und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren schlanken Hals. „Sobald ich mit dir fertig bin und dich zu einer richtigen Frau gemacht habe. Zu _meiner_ Frau!", er lachte boshaft auf und beugte sich über sie, während sie dagegen ankämpfte, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles zunehmend. Doch sie wusste, sie durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben. Sie durfte nicht gegen Jared's Machtspielchen verlieren. „Ha- Haruka!", presste sie verzweifelt hervor, so laut sie konnte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Haruka in ihrem Zimmer direkt nebenan war. „Dein kleiner Bastard hilft dir jetzt auch nicht weiter!", lachte Jared höhnisch und packte ihr Kinn mit einer Hand, während er sie mit der anderen noch immer um ihren Hals geschlungen aufs Bett fesselte. Er zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und als er sich tiefer über sie beugte, um ihr ihren ersten Kuss zu rauben, schoss Panik in ihr hoch. „Nein!"  
Sie sammelte all ihre Kräfte und schnellte im richtigen Moment hoch, um ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Mit einem lauten Wutschrei ließ er von ihr ab, während es auch ihr für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde. Dann holte sie aus und hieb mit aller Kraft ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine, sodass er mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei rückwärts vom Bett taumelte, beide Hände fest in seinen Schritt gepresst, während unaufhaltsam Blut aus seiner Nase quoll.

Haruka horchte auf, als sie ein leises Poltern aus Michiru's Zimmer vernahm. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und hatte minutenlang nachdenklich zur Decke gestarrt, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen. Auch an ihr waren die Erlebnisse des heutigen Vormittags nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen und sie hatte – wie so oft – über den Tag nachgedacht, an dem ihre Eltern spurlos verschwunden waren.  
Ein weiteres Poltern ertönte von nebenan. Dann hörte sie, wie die Prinzessin ihren Namen rief. Leise, jedoch unverkennbar. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
Alarmiert sprang sie auf, stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und prallte unsanft an Michiru's Tür ab, als sie zu spät bemerkte, dass diese verschlossen war.  
„Michiru! Mach auf!", brüllte sie gegen die Tür. Dann ertönte ein Aufschrei, der definitiv nicht von der Prinzessin stammte. Es war eine Männerstimme. „Du mieses kleines Flittchen, dir werd ich schon noch Manieren beibringen!", ertönte nur wenige Sekunden später Jared's wütende Stimme. Haruka zerrte erneut an der verschlossenen Tür. Dann nahm sie all ihre Kräfte zusammen und rammte ihren gesamten Oberkörper dagegen. Doch die Tür gab keinen Millimeter nach – natürlich nicht. „Wag es nicht, sie anzurühren, du verdammter Scheißkerl!", brüllte sie wütend gegen die Tür und plötzlich kam sie sich unsäglich hilflos vor. Sie hatte sich geschworen, Michiru zu beschützen. Und nun stand sie hier und konnte nichts weiter tun, als diese verfluchte Tür anzuschreien.  
„Haruka, hol Vater! Beeil dich!", antwortete Michiru's dumpfe Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Ich lass dich nicht mit diesem Mistkerl alleine!"  
Erneut warf sie sich gegen die Tür, trat dagegen und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf das harte Holz ein, bis ihr endlich schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie alleine nichts ausrichten konnte.  
Haruka konnte das Handgemenge hören, das drinnen stattfand und ein dumpfes Geräusch, gefolgt von Michiru's Aufschrei, rüttelte sie endlich wach. Hektisch sah sie sich um. „Wachen!", brüllte sie in den leeren Gang. „Wachen!Die Prinzessin braucht Hilfe!"  
Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später waren eilige Schritte zu hören und zwei der Wachmänner kamen die Treppe hinauf gesprintet.  
„Was ist passiert?", wollte einer der beiden wissen, als ihm auch schon ein lautes Klirren aus dem Zimmer der Prinzessin seine Frage beantwortete. „Schnell! Wir müssen die Tür aufbrechen!", rief Haruka und ohne zu zögern warfen sie sich nun alle drei mit vereinter Kraft gegen die Tür. Es benötigte ein paar Anläufe, bis das dicke Holz endlich zu bersten begann und nach ein paar weiteren Hieben brach die Tür endlich mit einem lauten Knall auf.  
Haruka stürmte als erstes ins Zimmer und riss Jared unsanft von Michiru hinunter, die er zwischenzeitlich erfolgreich zu Boden gezwungen und sich erneut über sie gebeugt hatte. Seine Nase war unnatürlich verbogen und blutete stark. Wutentbrannt packte sie ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn grob mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Du dreckiger Mistkerl! Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?!", herrschte sie ihn an. Er grinste hämisch. „Ich nehme mir, was mir gehört. Und du wirst sie niemals-" Haruka's harter Fausthieb unterbrach seine Worte und wischte ihm das selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. „Du elendes Stück Abschaum!", erneut packte Haruka ihn am Kragen, bevor er sich von dem Schlag ins Gesicht erholen konnte, warf ihn zu Boden und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
Michiru rappelte sich auf und packte Haruka an den Schultern, die nun blind vor Wut auf ihn einschlug. „Haruka! Hör auf!", sie legte die Arme um sie und versuchte, sie von Jared hinunter zu ziehen, dessen Gesicht nun blutüberströmt war. Er hatte eine unschöne Platzwunde an der Schläfe – das erfolgverkündende Ergebnis einer nun zerbrochenen Blumenvase, deren Scherben vor dem Fensterbrett auf dem Boden lagen – und seine Lippe blutete. Nicht zu vergessen das blaue Auge, das er von Haruka's erstem Schlag kassiert hatte, der ihn bereits weitestgehend außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, sodass er nun vollends unfähig war, sich zu verteidigen.  
„Haruka!", es kostete Michiru einige Anstrengung, Haruka von ihm hinunter zu zerren, bevor sie ihn umbringen würde. Dann endlich ließ sie von ihm ab und erhob sich. „Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen.", flüsterte sie Jared drohend zu, der nun ächzend auf dem Rücken lag und nach Luft rang. „Niemals! Hörst du?" „Haruka...", Michiru griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte Haruka, dass das Mieder der Prinzessin lose von ihren Schultern hing. Die Bluse darunter war tief eingerissen und entblößten nun einen Großteil ihres Dekolletés. Vereinzelte Blutspritzer zierten die bleiche Haut und den weißen Stoff. An ihrem Hals und ihren Oberarmen waren dünne rote Abdrücke zu erkennen, die unverkennbar verrieten, wie viel Kraft Jared hatte anwenden müssen, um das Mädchen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Dieser Mistkerl hat es nicht anders verdient! Er-"  
Der eisige Blick der Prinzessin brachte Haruka augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren sah sie keine Güte oder Wohlwollen in den tiefblauen Augen. Sie wirkten beinahe leer. Gefühllos. Ein kalter Sturm auf hoher See, der alles Leben mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen drohte. „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen.", befahl sie knapp, ohne den Blick von Haruka abzuwenden. Die Wachen gehorchten sofort und ergriffen je einen Arm des Thron-Anwärters, um ihm vom Boden aufzuhelfen und ihn anschließend aus dem Zimmer zu führen. Er taumelte stark und wäre er nicht gestützt worden, hätte er keinen einzigen Schritt aus eigener Kraft geschafft.  
Kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen, verlor Michiru jegliche Selbstbeherrschung. Haltsuchend verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und vergrub die Fingernägel in ihren Oberarmen, dass es schmerzte, während sie versuchte, nicht vollends zu brechen. Die Tränen jedoch konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Als Haruka ihr behutsam eine Decke über die Schultern legte und sie anschließend wortlos in den Arm nahm und sie an sich zog, kam es ihr so vor, als könne und müsse sie nichts vor ihrem jahrelangen besten Freund verbergen. Sie weinte. Lange und verbittert. Und Haruka hielt sie einfach nur fest. Das war alles, was sie nun brauchte. Keine tröstenden Worte. Keine Bediensteten, die versuchten, sie zu verhätscheln. Keinen König, der ihr erklärte, wie wichtig diese Heirat für die Zukunft des Landes war. Nur Haruka.  
Lange standen sie so da – inmitten des verwüsteten Raumes – bis Michiru schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Diesmal hast du mich wirklich gerettet.", sagte sie leise, das Gesicht immer noch in Haruka's Schulter vergraben.  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre früher gekommen.", antwortete Haruka mit rauer Stimme und strich über das weiche Haar der Prinzessin. „Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dir Leid zugefügt wird. Niemals...", obwohl – oder gerade weil – Haruka dieses letzte Wort sehr leise flüsterte, verstand Michiru die Tiefe seiner Bedeutung. Sie blickte zu Haruka auf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Das weiß ich. Und ich bin froh, dass es so ist."  
Widerwillig ließ sie von der Größeren ab und wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah sie entschlossen zur Tür und augenblicklich war sie wieder die selbstbeherrschte, unnahbare Prinzessin, die Jared nur allzu vertraut sein würde, wäre er noch anwesend gewesen. „Ich muss mit Vater sprechen.", tiefe Verbitterung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Würdest du mich begleiten, Haruka?"  
„Natürlich.", antwortete Haruka sofort und folgte ihr nach unten in den Thronsaal. Sie wechselten kein einziges weiteres Wort. Noch immer sah Haruka deutlich vor sich, wie Jared sich geifernd über Michiru beugte – _ihre_ Michiru – seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel gepresst. Zähneknirschend ballte sie die Fäuste bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dieser Widerling die Prinzessin beinahe beschmutzt hätte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er es gewagt hatte, Hand an sie zu legen, machte sie rasend vor Wut.

Als Michiru die Tür des Thronsaals aufstieß, saß der König gerade mit dem Grafen beieinander – angeregt in eine wirtschaftlich orientierte Diskussion vertieft. Michiru kümmerte sich nicht um den Grafen und schritt geradewegs auf ihren Vater zu, der aufblickte und sich augenblicklich von seinem Stuhl erhob, als er ihre zerrissene Kleidung und das Blut bemerkte, welches nur teilweise von der dünnen Decke verborgen wurde, die sie immer noch um ihre Schultern trug.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er alarmiert und als nun auch Haruka an Michiru's Seite trat, die ebenfalls nicht gänzlich ungeschoren aus der Prügelei hervorgegangen war, wurde sein Blick sehr ernst. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten eilte er seiner Tochter entgegen.  
„Vater, es tut mir Leid.", sagte Michiru mit leiser, jedoch bestimmter Stimme und bemühte sich, ihre Haltung zu wahren und das eben geschehene nicht erneut die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. „Ich kann Jared nicht heiraten. Eher bringe ich mich um."  
„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er. „Hat er dir das angetan?"  
Als Michiru nicht antwortete, sah er Haruka fordernd an, die zur Antwort knapp nickte. „Er wollte sie...", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Er wollte wohl seine Männlichkeit unter Beweis stellen, Eure Hoheit."  
Nun erhob sich auch der Graf, der noch immer hinter dem König am Tisch gesessen hatte. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich und er trat ebenfalls zu ihnen. „Habt ihr euch wieder einmal heillose Geschichten ausgedacht, um meinen Sohn bloßzustellen?", seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich, doch er bemühte sich, vor dem König seine freundliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er sah Michiru an, die ihn nun mit einem kalten, feindseligen Blick fixierte.  
„Meine liebe Prinzessin, du weißt genau, dass du diesem Entschluss nicht mit deinen überaus... fantasievollen Geschichten entgegen wirken kannst. Sobald ihr alt genug seid, werdet ihr heir-" „Niemand wird hier heiraten!", unterbrach der König ihn scharf. Der Graf starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Aber, mein König, ihr werdet euch doch nicht von diesem Kindern-", der harte Blick des Königs ließ ihn verstummen.  
„Schafft den Jungen zu mir! Und zwar auf der Stelle!", polterte seine Stimme durch den Thronsaal und augenblicklich verschwand einer der an der Tür positionierten Wachposten mit demütig gesenktem Kopf nach draußen.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich im Thronsaal aus. Der König starrte mit versteinerter Mine zur Tür, während der Graf unsicher zwischen ihm und der Tür hin und her blickte und es nicht wagte, auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich zu geben. Michiru blickte ausdruckslos vor sich auf den Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Am liebsten hätte Haruka ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt und ihr Mut zugesprochen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich in Gegenwart des Königs zurückhalten musste.  
Nach nur wenigen Minuten, die sich wie Stunden anfühlten, wurde die Tür endlich wieder geöffnet und Jared wurde fluchend und schimpfend hinein bugsiert.  
„Nehmt sofort eure Hände von mir, ihr nichtsnutzigen Idioten!", er versuchte erfolglos, sich den festen Griffen der Wachen zu entziehen.  
Der König musterte ihn reglos und als Jared seinen Blick bemerkte, verstummte er augenblicklich. Der Graf trat zu seinem Sohn und auf ein knappes Nicken des Königs hin ließen die Wachen von dem jungen Mann ab und bauten sich mit gekreuzten Lanzen vor der noch immer geöffneten Tür auf.  
Stattdessen ergriff ihn nun der Graf und schüttelte ihn unsanft. „Du törichter Nichtsnutz, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Willst du deine Zukunft zerstören?"  
„Das hat er bereits getan.", ergriff König Neso erneut das Wort. Erhaben und mächtig schritt er an Haruka und Michiru vorbei und baute sich vor dem Grafen und dessen Sohn auf.  
„Ich dulde es nicht, dass jemand meine einzige Tochter auf diese Weise behandelt.", er sprach leise, doch sein Tonfall ließ alles um ihn herum verstummen und den Atem anhalten. Bis auf Jared, der nun schief grinste. „Eure Hoheit, mit Verlaub, vielleicht solltet ihr dann besser ein Wörtchen mit Eurem Stallburschen sprechen. Er war es, der-" „Schweig!", die Stimme des Königs donnerte laut durch den hohen Saal. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis das Echo in den Wänden verklang. „Du bist nicht in der Position, mir Ratschläge zu erteilen!", er deutete auf Haruka. „Was wäre passiert, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen?"  
Jared's Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Wäre er nicht da gewesen,", begann er nun ebenfalls drohend, „hätte Eure liebste Tochter von Anfang an verstanden, wo ihr Platz ist. Stattdessen liebäugelt sie mit einem schmutzigen Bastard. Und Ihr erlaubt das auch noch und seht tatenlos dabei zu, wie sie Euch und den ganzen Königshof entehrt!"  
Der Graf, der immer noch neben seinem Sohn stand, hielt die Luft an wagte es nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren. An der Stirn des Königs pochte eine Ader unter seinem dichten weißen Haaransatz.  
„Jared.", es war Michiru, die nun das Wort ergriff und an die Seite ihres Vaters trat. „Es ist nicht Haruka's Schuld, dass ich dich abweise. Es ist deine arrogante und verabscheuungswürdige Art. Ich kann und werde mein Leben nicht mit einem derart egoistischen, machthungrigen und selbstverliebten Menschen verbringen!"  
Jared's Lippen bebten vor Wut. „Dann vögel doch diesen Hundling und lass das Königreich untergehen!"  
„Das reicht!", erneut dröhnte die Stimme des Königs durch den Saal. „Ich verbiete es, so mit der Prinzessin zu sprechen! Verlasst dieses Land und betretet es nie wieder! Alle beide! Sofort! Auf Zuwiderhandlung folgt die Todesstrafe!"  
Jared und sein Vater starrten den König ungläubig an. „Aber... Eure Hoheit... Überlegt es euch doch noch einm-" „Aus meinen Augen!", unterbrach das laute Donnern des Königs den nun stark eingeschüchterten Grafen. Auf der Stelle packte dieser seinen Sohn am Arm und zerrte ihn durch die Tür nach draußen. „Behaltet Euer schmutziges Königreich mit Eurer verkommenen Prinzessin! Sowas will doch sowieso niemand haben! Ihr werdet schon sehen, was Ihr davon habt!", noch lange hallten Jared's Beschimpfungen an den Mauern entlang, bis die beiden endlich das Schloss und schließlich auch den Königshof für immer verlassen hatten.

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Verbliebenen aus, bis der König endlich die Stille unterbrach.  
„Haruka.", er trat zu ihr und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Wie es scheint, hast du meine Tochter erneut gerettet."  
Haruka senkte demütig den Blick. „Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass der Prinzessin etwas zustößt, Eure Hoheit."  
Die versteinerte Mine des Königs wich einem warmen, beinahe väterlichem Lächeln.  
„Vater, es tut mir Leid...", sagte Michiru leise, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig Euch diese Heirat war, aber... ich..."  
„Mein Kind, ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen muss.", ihr Vater trat zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe dich in diese Situation hinein gezwungen. Doch das, was für uns am wichtigsten ist, ist, dass du glücklich bist und ein behütetes und sorgloses Leben führen kannst, solange es nur irgend möglich ist."  
Michiru sah ihn lange schweigend an. Dann nickte sie und rang sich ein dankbares Lächeln ab.  
„Dennoch möchte ich gern wissen, ob etwas an dem dran ist, was Jared sagte.", fügte ihr Vater langsam hinzu und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Gibt es etwas, das ihr beide mir erzählen solltet?"  
„Er hat sich in etwas hinein gesteigert, Vater.", antwortete Michiru wahrheitsgemäß und bemühte sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten. „Haruka hat mich nie angerührt."  
König Neso nickte langsam, wandte sich zu Haruka um und trat auf sie zu. Zweifelnd sah sie zu ihm auf und schluckte schwer, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich vertraue dir, mein Junge. Und ich hoffe, dass ich mich zumindest in dir nicht täusche."  
Demütig senkte Haruka den Kopf. Offenbar deutete der König ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung. Er wandte sich ab und befahl einem seiner Männer, der Königin zu berichten, was sich zugetragen hatte. Haruka's Magen krampfte sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, was wohl passieren würde, wenn man von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhr.  
Sie sah auf, als Michiru zu ihr trat. „Lass uns gehen."  
Haruka nickte knapp und folgte der Prinzessin nach draußen.


End file.
